I'd Fight for You
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Randy Orton is a single father to a six year old. What happenes when he gets a phone call telling him that his little girl is in the hospital. But what he doesn't expect is to fall for his little girl's nurse. RKO/K2 & John Cena/Tiffany
1. The Call

**Phoenix, Arizona**

**3:32 am**

**Randy Orton's hotel room**

_Buzzz, Buzzz, Buzzz. _Is all Randy Orton heard. Waking up from a dead sleep, along with a wonderful dream. Getting out his bed to answer his iPhone. He looked at the screen. He didn't recognize the number at first but answered it anyways.

"Hello." Randy asked with a croacked voice.

"Hi, is this a Mr. Orton, Randy Orton." he heard a soft female voice ask him.

"Yes, may I ask who is this and how did you get this number?" he asked confused as to who could be calling him this early in the mourning.

"Hello. My name is Tiffany Blank. I am sorry to call you this early in the mourning. I was told you to contact you reguarding your daughter, Alanna." she aid very politely.

"Wait, what do you mean my daughter. What's wrong with Alanna?" he yelled jumping ou of bed, not caring that his best bud, John Cena ws asleep in the bed next to him.

"She is fine, Mr. Orton. That is all I can say. The doctor wants to talk to you personally, if you can." she said back.

"Yeah I can do that. I can take the next possible flight home. I don't know what time though." he said.

"That's fine. Again, sorry for waking you up this early in the mourning. Is there anything I can do for you ." she asked.

"Acually yes there. Can I get yours or the doctors number, so that way I can get ahold of someone." he asked throwing his clothes in his bag. Not caring if they were clean or folded up.

"I can give you the number here at the front desk you can call. When you call ask for Nurse Kelly Blank. She is my sister and she will be taking over your daughters case." she said giving him the number.

"Ok. Thank you so much Tiffanny. Have a nice mourning." Randy said hiting the end call button.

Randy was in such a hurry he didn't even realize that John was doing the same exact thing.

"Yo man, what's wrong with my goddaughter?" Randy's best friend and roommate John Cena asked putting his clothes in his duffle bag as well.

"I don't know, John. The nurse didn't say." he said putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket.

"Well what did the nurse say?" he asked.

"Just that Alanna was in the hospital and that the doctor wanted to talk to me personally. Where are you going?" Randy asked John looking at him weird.

"With you man. Where else would I be going?" he said with a goofy tone.

"Why?'' Randy asked witha confused tone.

"Reason number one, you are best friend; Reason number two, Alanna is my goddaughter; and reason number three, your gonna need a friend to support you. Happy now." he said.

"I guess. Well if your gonna go with me, call the airport to get us two tickets to the next flight to . I have to Vince or Stephanie and let them know what's going on."

"Yeah sure thing man." John said calling to get tickets.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok man. Listen, I got two tickets to St. Louis at 6:45. We will land at the airport at about 10:00 am. Then a cab will will pick us up and take us to out hotel wich is two blocks from the hospital. We will check into our rooms and put our luggage away. Then we will head to the hospital and see what's going on with Alanna. Sound good to you man." John asked looking at Randy.

"Yeah sounds good. Thanks so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Randy said.

Driving really fast on the highway. He was 78 on a 65. He kept looking around for cops hoping and praying that he would not get into trouble. He just wanted to get hom to see what the hell was going on with his baby girl. His baby girl. He couldn't help but smile. Everytime he though about Alanna he would always smile.

**At the airport**

"No problem man. Like I said before. You are my best friend and Alanna is my goddaughter. No need to thank me. So when we get to the hospital, who are we supposed to be talking to, do you know" John asked.

"Well the chick who called me and told me about Alanna was a nurse. Her name was Tiffany... Blank I think... Yeah Tiffany Blank." he said thinking.

"Blank. I have heard of that name before. Do you know if she has a sister named Kelly." John asked. Not knowing why he asked that question but couldn't help himself.

"Yeah as matter of fact she did. The tiffany girl that called told me that when I get to the hospital to ask and I quote "for her sister, Kelly Blank" she said that Kelly will be working with Alanna." Randy said looking at John weird. "Why do you ask?" Randy asked.

"Cause I went to high school with a girl named Tiffany Blank and she had a younger sister Kelly. Both girls are blonde. Kelly is a very sweet girl and she is great with kids. You are very lucky to have her working with Alanna." John added with a smile upon his face.

"I hope you right John. Lets just hope she stayed the same." Randy said with concern.

John could not help but smile. Everytime he thought about Tiffany he culdn't do anything but. He had always had a crush on Tiffany, but he the courage to ask her out.

**St. Louis, Missouri**

**8:32 am**

**Pediactics Emergency Unit**

"Tiffany, did you call Alanna Orton's father to tel him what's going on." Dr. Walker asked Tiffany walking up to the nurse's station.

"Yes, Dr. Walker. I told him exactly what you told me to." Tiffany replied back.

"Well, what did he have to say." she asked handing a patients chart to a nurse.

"He said that he will be getting onto the next plane home. He was leaving I hung up." she said getting up and walking to the breakroom with Kim.

"Good. Did he have any questions that I need to know about." she asked walking into the break room.

"He just asked for a number he could reach someone concerning his daughter." she said sitting down and pulling her lunch out.

"Ok. What number did you give him. I hope you didn't give anyones personal number. You remember what happened last time when the newbie gave out 's personal number. We still have not heard the end of it." Kim said thinking back to the first day she started working in the ped's department.

"Yeah I know. What happened to Michelle any ways." Tiffany said. "Did she get fired or did she get transfered somewhere else. She is so not a people person."

"Yeah they put her in the emergency room. They figured she would do good there. SInce she likes to talk all the time." Kim said laughing. "Ok, back to Orton case." getting all serious.

"I gave him the main hospital number. I gave him are unit number and transfer number just in case some idiot is working the phone's again." she said getting up to get her a drink. "Oh, and I told him to ask for Kelly when he got her."

"Why did you tell him to ask for Kelly. I thought she was off today." Kim said looking at Tiffany.

"Well she was supposed to but Alexis can't come cause she has her graduation so Kelly is covering Alexis' shift today and Alexis will cover Kelly's friday shift. Besides, she will be working with Dr. Johnson, who is assigned to Alanna's case." she said aftre getting her drink and sitting back down.

"Oh ok. Next time you talk to Kelly which you should after we get done with this conversation, you should tell her to wear some cute scrubs for her shift. She should wear that new white skin tight long sleeve that all the nurse's got for christmas." Kim.

"I love those shirts. They are so comfy. I am SO glad that we can wear them now. They are so much better than the scrubs." Tiffany added.

"Yeah I know. I think that we are the only unit that can wear them. Which is shocking because we work with kids, but hey I'm not bitching." Kim said laughing. "Oh and tell Kelly to wear those black plants. Nothing spells smart and sexy better than looking professional." Kim added with a wink at Tiffany, making them both laugh.

"Ok I will text her right now and tell her so I won't forget." she said pulling out her Samsung Galaxy.

_Hey, Kellz. It's Tiff. "3Tiff"_

_Hey Tiff. What's up "xoKellyxo"_

_Nothin much. Just sitting at lunch talking with Kim. You? "3Tiff"_

_Same here. "xoKellyxo"_

_Cool. Hey look, Kim said that you and I quote "Wear the white long sleeved cotton shirt that all nurse's got for xmas last year and some black pants for your shift today. "3Tiff"_

_K. Why though? It's not like I have to impress anyone. Wait, this is because I will be working with on the Orton case, isn't it. "xoKellyxo"_

_Yes. She said nothing spells smart and sexy better than looking professional. lol "3Tiff"_

_Oh ok. I cn do that. Why didn't she ask me herself though. "xoKellyxo"_

_Cuz she figured that I would talk to you first. "3Tiff"_

_Oh ok. Well I have to go. Gotta take a shower and getting ready for my shift. "xoKellyxo"_

_Ok. Love ya sis. "3Tiff"_

_Love ya to. Tell Kim that I said I will it and I said hi and she better tell me how her date when last night. "xoKellyxo'"_

_Ok. I will. Bye. "3Tiff"_

_K. Bye "xoKellyxo"_

"Ok, I just texted Kelly and told her what you told me and she said ok, and that she will wear it." Tiffany said.

"Ok. Thanks." Kim said.

"No problem. One quick question though." Tiffan asked. Putting her luch down.

"Sure, shoot." Kim said doing the same thing as Tiffany.

"Why do you want kelly to look nice. It's nice like she has to impress ." Tiffany asked looking at Kim.

"Well, many reasons acually. Well I know that kelly has seen let alone gone a date with anybody since Mike did what he did. And well I figured that well since is single, he might take an interest in her." she said with an innocent look.

"Ahhh. So you are trying to hook my sister up." Tiff said laughing.

"Not really. I just want her to go out and have a good time. All she does is work, work, and more work. She hasn't gone out in almost two years. When is the last time she had sex for pete's sake." she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I keep telling her the same thing." Tiffany said sounding exhausted.

_**What is wrong with Alanna?**_

_**What did Mike do to Kelly?**_

_**What will Kelly and Randy think of each other?**_


	2. Their First Kiss

**With John and Randy**

**Getting off the plane**

**St. Louis**

**10:03 am**

As John and Randy were getting off if their plane to walk to information center they kept getting stopped by their fans. Some were wanting to take pictures with them, while others wanted to ask them questions. The one that both of them heard the most was, 'What are you two doing here in '. No one knew that his daughter was in the hospital and that was the way Randy wanted it. He loved his fans, but he did'nt like for them to know every last detail of his life.

When they finally got the information center John told Randy to wait while he went up to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm John Cena. Im supposed to be getting a cab for two people to take us to a hotel then the hospital." John said. Making clear that he didn't want to waste any time with conversation unless it was important.

"Ok, . Your cab is waiting for in the pick up area and is in slot 26, car number 1." the lady said. Handing him papers.

"Thank you. What's with these papers?" he asked the lady.

"They are your hotl reservations that you asked for. You will be staying at Hotel Hyatt, level 10 room 1026." she said showing him where all the information was.

"Oh ok. Thank you again, Miss..." John said looking for a name tag so he thank her politely than just miss.

"Miss Davis." the lady said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Cena?"

"Nope. Thank you very much Miss. Davis." John said walking away to Randy who kept looking at his watch.

"About damn time. How long does it take to get our taxi information. Were you flirting with her John." Randy asked sounding irritated.

"What! No I wasn't flirting with her. She gave all the information that I asked for on the phone this mourning. She gave us our hotel info and told me what room we would be in. Then I asked for her name, cause I didn't want to be rude and just call her miss. You know some women feel like a old woman when they are called miss. I know when someone call mes mr, I feel like my dad." John replied back not caring that he really don't make any sense to Randy.

"Sorry man. I am just so tired from the flight and stressed because I want to see what is going on with Alanna." Randy said looking for their cab. "Where is our cab?" he asked.

"It should be in slot 26 and taxi number 1. What ever the fell that means." John said sounding confused.

"Oh ok. There it is. Come on man. Let's go." Randy said pointing out the cab.

John and Randy are making their way over to their taxi when they are stopped by yet another group of fans wanting to take some pictures with the two. John looked at Randy to see what he wanted to do. Randy nodded his approval. So for the next couple minutes they were singing autographs and taking pictures.

"Ok now. That is enough for today. Sorry for cutting the time short, but John and I have some important business to attend to. It was nice seeing you all." Randy said waving to the crowd as him and John got into the taxi and made their way to the hotel.

**With Kelly and Alanna**

**In Alanna's hotel room**

**10:45 am**

"Nurse Kelly, when is my daddy coming?" Alanna asked sounding tired and weakend.

"He should be here soon, sweetie." Kelly said pulling the covers over Alanna. "Why don't you take a nap and by the time you get up he should be here. Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit Nurse Kelly." Alanna said drifting off into sleep.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get up." Kelly said standing up and kissing Alanna on her forehead.

Before Kelly walked out of the room she took one last look at Alanna. The little girl reminded her so much of Tyler. She smiled and tears started forming her eyes just thinking about her son. So she turned around and walked out of the room closing the door.

**With Kelly and Tiffany**

**Nurse's Station**

"Has anyone heard from ?" Kelly asked walking up the nurse's station. She hoped that he got here soon. Alanna needed the surgery as soon as she could.

"Yeah, he called about a hour ago and said that he just landed here. Also said that they rented a cab to take them to the hotel to drop off of their stuff then they was gonna be on their way here." Tifaffany said.

"Okay." kelly said. "Wait a minute. Them. Do you know what he meant by 'them'?" kelly asked looking confused.

"Yeah I do know what he meant by them. Do you remember my high school crush John Cena?" Tiffany asked looking right at Kelly.

"Ummm. Maybe, I don't know. High school wasn't my best years if you remember correctly." Kelly said giving her the "wtf' look. "Anyways, what does John have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well apparently John is Alanna's godfather is coming with ." Tiffany said with a big smile on her face. She couldn't help herself. She had the biggest crush on John back into high school. No one but Kelly knew about it either. She did a good job at hiding it. She remembered the first day that she meet him. After that first look, she was hooked. She never forgot about him.

"Oh great. High school reunion. Never thought I'd see the day when John Cena would be a pediatrics ward." she said a litle sarcastic making Tiffany laugh.

"Hey it might not be all that bad." Tiffany said. "You never what might happen." she added.

"Yeah I know." Kelly said before hearing her name being called on the telephone at the nurse's station.

_**Nurse Kelly Blank please report to the main floor information center. Nurse Kelly Blank please report to the main information center.**_

"Well sounds like I have patients to and talk to. Wanna come with?" Kelly asked walking to the evlevators.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do." Tiffany added before pushing the down buttom. "Hey Sharron, if any asks, tell them I went with Kelly to talk with a patients family."

"Ok. I can do that, Tiffany. Anything else you two need?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah, can you page Dr. Johnson and tell him that is here and tell him to meet us in Alanna's room." Kelly added stepping into the elevator and hitting the M bottun for main floor.

"Yes Kelly." Sharron said picking up the phone.

"Thanks Sharron." Kelly and Tiffany said as the elevators closed and started moving down.

**In the Elevator**

"So, if Randy asks about the donor, are you gonna tell him the truth or what?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know yet. I didn't think about that." Kelly added looking down.

"You should tell him the truth. But first, you should let John see Tyler. This is will be first and only shot at seeing him." Tiff added.

"I know. But John and Mike were never really close. What makes you think that he would want to see Tyler anyways." Kelly shot back.

"I don't know maybe because Tyler is his nephew." Tiffany said with pain in her voice. "I'm not trying to be mean, even though it sounds like it. But everyone has said ther goodbye to Tyler, besides you. Mike want's nothing to do with and neither does their parents. I think you should let at least someone from his father's side be there." Tiff added giving Kelly a hug noticing that Kelly was crying.

"I know. I'll talk to him and tell him everything. And if he wants to see Tyler after it all I will let him. Okay, happy now." Kelly said laughing and still hugging her sister.

"Yes. Now let's go talk to Mr. Orton and John. God, it's weird saying talk to John. It feels like he has a kid or something." Tiff added laughing.

"Yeah I know." Kelly said laughing as he exited the elevator laughing.

**With John**

"Where is the damn nurse." Randy said imatiently.

"Don't worry man. She will be here. This is a big hospital." John said looking around. When he looked at the desk, he saw two blondes looking in their direction. They must be Tiffany and Kelly he thought to himself.

One was wearing black oants with a white long sleeve shirt. Must be kelly he thought. She always looked professional no matter what. She looks good he thought. He couldn't help but remember her from highschool.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Tiffany though. Nothing has changed since high school he thought. She was still as beautiful as ever. I can't believe that I am going to see her after all this time.

"Look man there they are!" John said tapping Randy'd shoulder and pointing to where the two blondes were walking to them.

"Hi. I'm Nurse Kelly Blank. I will be working directly with you and your daughter .This is my sister Nurse Tiffany Blank, she will be working with your dauhter after her surgery." Kelly said looking at Randy.

"What do you mean surgery? What's wrong with my daughter?" Randy said loudly almost screaming.

"She needs a liver transplant, Mr. Orton. We have a donor ready, we just we need you to sign a form saying that you approve the surgury. That's why we needed you here." Kelly said handing him the forms for him to sign.

"Why does she need a liver transplant? What would happen to her for this to happen?" he said handing the forms to Kelly who imediatley passed them to Tiffany.

"Tiffany can you take these upstairs and tell Dr. Johnson to prep both Tyler and Alanna for surgury. Oh, and take John with you. Tell him everything" Kelly told Tiffany puling her away from Randy and John.

"Wait, why do I have to tell John about Tyler. He is your son?" Tiffany asked.

"I will be busy working with Randy. He will want to see Alanna and want to talk with her doctor before she goes into surgery, so I won't have time to pull John aside and talk with him. Will you pleas do this for me? If he has any questions, just tell him to wait and I will answer them when I have time." Kelly said walking with Tiffany back to John and Randy.

you will come with me. I will take you up to see your daughter and talk with her doctor before her surgery. If you have any questions you can ask him." Kelly said looking at them.

"Ok, what about John, Where will he be going?" Randy said looking at Kelly then John.

"Mr. Cena will be going with Nurse Tiffany. They have some things to talk about." Kelly said looking down at the floor.

"Why does he have to go with Tiffany? Why can't he go with us? Alanna is his goddaughter." Randy asked Kelly.

"Kellz," Jasked, using the same nickname he gave her in high school, "does this have anything to do with your son Tyler. Wait a minute, why would you tell Tiffany to prep him for surgery." John asked moving from behind Randy to stand directly in from of Kelly. He looked at her face to see what her reaction would be. He noticed that she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes, this has to deal with Tyler, John. Tyler is Alanna donor." Kelly said looking back at John then looked at Tiffany who then walked over to put her around Kelly.

"How do you know about Tyler, John?" Tiffany asked John.

"You think I wouldn't know about my own nephew. How stupid do you think I am. NO don't answer that question. Mike would send me pictures every one in a while of him and telling me about how big he was getting."John said looking at the young mother. he knew about the car accident that had happened. He knew that Mike wa drunk and was high when he went to pick up Tyler from school. Mike was dead and Tyler was to basically. He suffered a brain injury and was put in a coma.

"Oh. Mike never told me that you knew. He told me that you never talked to him. Said that you let the fame from the wrestling get to your head." Kelly said with a confused look.

"Ok. this little reunion is nice and all. But when I can I see my daughter?" Randy said tired of feeling left out.

"Oh yes. I am sorry about. If you will come with me, I will take you to see your daughter." Kelly said giving looking at Randy.

"Excuse me, Kelly?'' John said grabbing her arm. "Umm, I know that I really don't have the right to ask you this but," John said before he was interupted.

"Yes, you can see Tyler. Tiffany will take you up to see. Oh, and Tiff, don't forget to turn those papers in." Kelly said walking with Randy to the elevator.

When they reached the elevator, Randy hit the up button. After what feel like for ever, the elevator came and opened its door.

"What floor?" Randy asked, not looking at her.

"9" Kelly replied.

**With Randy and Kelly**

**In the elevator.**

**Randy's thoughts about Kelly**

Randy was glad that no one else was in the elevator when he and Kelly walked in. He got to spend some time alone with her. He couldn't help but look at her. John was wrong about her. She was beyond pretty. She almost looked like an angel. She had beautiful blonde hair that by just looking at it he could tell was soft. She had blue eyes like himself. She had nice soft small lips that were made to be kissed. He shook the thoughts about Kelly out of his head. He was there to find about his sick daughter, not lust after her nurse. Who just so happens to have history with his best friend. So Kelly had a son, who was going to be Alanna's donor.

"What happened to your son?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

"What do mean?" she said back with a confused look on her face.

"Well, from when you and John was talking about him, I could tell you two was holding something back about him." Randy said. "Look, you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to."

"2 years ago Mike , John's brother and Tyler's father, was going to pick up Tyler from a friends house. Well Mike was apperntly drunk and high when he picked him up. He wasn't paying attention to the road and got into a accident with a semi. Mike was killed on impact. Tyler, who was sitting in the front seat with no booster seat, suffered a brain injury which put him into a comma. He was declared brain dead 2 months after that. I have been holding onto the fact that he would wake up someday, but with everyday that passes I can't but help but feel selfish because I can't let him go." Kelly said crying. She don't know why she just a complete stranger that. Well not a complete stranger he was best friends with John so thatmust have meant something to her.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memeories. I wanted to know alittle bit about him since you and him are both helping out my little girl." Randy said.

Next thing he knew he puller Kelly in his arm and help her tight. He had no idea what she must be going through. She was losing her son all over again. He rested his chin in her head and closed his eyes. They only sounds he heard were from her tears. He took a step back from her and lifted her chin up. He couldn't help but look into her blues eyes again. They looked the same exact shade as the ocean, but darker. He couldn't help himself. He leaned into Kelly and gave her a kiss. He could tell she was shocked at first, but after a couple second she opened up for him and kissed him back. He put one hand on the back on her neck and the other on her back to bring her closer to him. Finally he though. She felt like heaven in his arms.

_**What is going on between John and Tiffany?**_

_**What will happen between Kelly and Randy now?**_


	3. Meeting Tyler

**With Kelly and Randy**

**In the elevator**

**Kelly's thoughts about Randy**

WOW! This man could kiss. Is all Kelly can think to herself. It felt so good to be in his arms. She couldn't help herself. She leand in to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to get better a taste of his mouth. He tasted like coffee, she thought to hersle. Then out of no where she felt the elevaor stop and she pulled herself away from him. She did not want to have one of her co workers see her kissing a patients father. They would not let it go. She could also lose her job.

As the elevator door opened Kelly hurried out. She had to get out of the elevator before she did something stupid.

_This is what you get for going two years without sex._

She mummbled low enough so no one heard her. She hoped that Randy didn't hear her. Then the thoughts about him came back. She could picture herself laying next him in a bed and making love to him all night. She woundered how good he was in bed. He looked like the type of person to know what they was doing and how to pleasure a woman.

_I am so much trouble_. She said to herself walking up to the nurse's station.

"Hey Sharron, I need a visitor's pass, a wrist braclet, and I need Alanna's chart." Kelly said to the woman at the front desk.

"No problem Kelly. One moment." the young brunette said walking to the self behind her.

"Why do I need a pass and a braclet?" Randy asked looking at Kelly.

"All visitors need a pass. That way we can keep track of who sees who and when. Just in case some tries to someone they are not supposed to." she told him. "And as for the braclet, we use them for the nurse's case." she said not explaining the whole story. She hated doing that. So she just said it was for the nurse's. Normally after that people would just leave it all.

"Here is your visitors pass and braclet, ." the brunette said handing Randy a sticker to put on his jacket, and the braclet to put on his wrist.

"As long as Alanna is in the hospital, you keep that braclet on and no one will ask you any stupid questions that doesn't have to with anything." Kelly told him helping him put the braclet on. As soon as she touched the skin on his wrist she felt a shock go through her body. Suddenly she felt like all eyes were on her and Randy. She looked up to him and noticed his eyes were on her.

_Why does he have to look at me like that. _She thought to herself. She looked around to see if any one was paying any attention besides Sharron. Thankfully no one was even paying her any attention.

"Your daughter is in room 203. It's down the hall then make a left. It will be the 2nd door on your right." she told Randy telling him which way to go. "Dr. Johnson should be on his way to you." she added.

She watched Randy walk down the hall and turn left like she told him. She turned around to see Sharron looking at her with a smile.

"What are ou looking at?" Kelly asked Sharron laughing at her. Sharron was the new girl but she was cool. A couple Sharron would call Kelly to ask her if she could help her with her homework. Sharron was going to school to get her RN licsense. She was just a MA, but most people couldn't tell. She was so smart and would always help no matter. All in all she was a good girl.

"Oh nothing. Just watching the fireworks that was going off between you and a certain hot single father." Sharron added laughing at Kelly.

"There is nothing going on between me and him." Kelly added.

"I didn't ask, but since you mentioned it first, whats's up. And don't bother telling me that there's nothing. I seen the way you two looked at each other. Exspecially after you two touched. Plus you looked flustered." Alexis said looking Kelly dead in the eyes. There were only two people in the world that could tell when she was lying and that was her sister and Alexis. "So spill"

"Alright alright." Kelly said pulling Alexis away from all the others. She didn't want everybody knowing her business. She told Sharron what happened on the elevator. SHe could tell Sharron wanted to do jump and down for joy.

"Go ahead jump up, just don't scream. I don't need everybody rushing in." Sharron started jumping up and down clapping her hands making Kelly as she walked away to go to Alanna's room to see the little girl before she was taken to go get her surgury.

**With John and Tiffany**

After they went to the 4th floor so Tiffany could hand over Alanna's and Tyler's surgury approval sheet. Tiffany took John up the 9th floor so he can see his nephew.

**In Tyler's room**

As we walk into Tyler's room I could feel John tenseing up. He never got to see Tyler as the young energetic little boy like me and Kelly. I couldn't help but feel for him. He would have loved Tyler so much. Tyler reminded her so much of Kelly.

"You know John, you never really answered Kelly's question earlier." I said looking at John while sitting in a chair directly in from of Tyler's bed.

"What do you mean I didn't answer Kelly's question?" he asked with a confused look in his face.

_Typical John_

Tiffany thought to herself. During high school, she rememebered John always being confused. Hell, he was probably burn confused. Tiffany wouldn't put it past him though.

"Kelly asked you how you knew about Tyler. You said that Mike told you. You lied to her. You might have to been able to make Kelly believe that but not me. We used to be best friends in high school John. I know you better than that. I can tell when you are lying." I said. "So tell me why did you lie to her and how did you find out about Tyler?" I asked him with a serious tone.

"Damn, you are as clever as ever. Tell me something, if you knew that I was lying, why didn't you bust me infront of Kelly. Won't she be pissed at you for keeping a secret from her!" he added.

"Number one, I maybe blonde, but I am far from stupid. You of all people should know that. I was your tutor in high school. Number two, she has more things to worry about right now than how you found about your nephew. As for her being mad at me, I am her sister. She can't be mad at me. She loves me to much." I said pokeing John in his arm like things have never changed between them.

"Ok. First of all, ouch. You really need to find something better to than poke me all the time. I maybe be a lot more muscluar than I was in high school, but I have feelings to you know. I'm telling Kelly on you." John said with a pout look on his rubbing the spot where Tiffany poked him several times. "I hope you didn't leave a bruise." he added.

"Oh please. I have never left a bruise on you. That was always Kelly. Besides, you have wrestled Randy, who is taller and stronger than me and you didn't get a bruise. So what makes you think that someone as little as me could leave a bruise on the big bad John Cena." I added crossing my arms under chest looking at John with grin in her face.

"Kelly never left a bruise on me. She was always hitting me cause I was always making you mad." John said.

"Well yeah because you deserved it. But anyways, tell me why you lied to Kelly about how you found about Tyler." I asked taping my foot.

"I found out on my own. No one told me acully. Right around the time Kelly gave birth I saw her at the store. I didn't recoginze her at first because I have always seen her as a little thing. So, when I seen her stomach I put two and two together. I caled Mike up to ask him and he confirmed it. He just told me not to tell out parents. I never knew why he didn't want them to know." John said.

"They did know, they wanted Kelly to have an abortion. Kelly wouldn't marry Mike because he was always cheating on her. Your mom and dad were pissed about it. So they basically told Mike that if Kelly decided to keep the baby they didn't and wouldn'rt have anything to do with it." I told him, It was hard to talk aboutmy nephew like he wasn't here. I mean in a way he is still here but technically he really isn't. "So Kelly told them that if they feel like that then they will ne ver see their grandchild. She was such a wreck after that. They were like parents to her after mom and died in that car accident."

"What? Are you serious?" John said basically yelling. He made me jump because I wasn't expecting him to get so mad. I knew that his relationship with his parents was strained when he went to the college of his choice and not his family.

"Yeah I am. John you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't joke about something like this." I told him.

"I didn't say that you was joking, I just didn't expect them to be like that. That is their grandchild. Hell their only grandchild. Why would they be like. I don't blame Kelly for not wanting to marry Mike. Man, I wish I would have known. I would have been their for her. I can't imagine what she went through. I know this must have been hard on you two." John said pulling me into a hug. It felt nice to be his arms again. The last time John held me like this was when he started traveling with the WWE. It kinda felt like things never changed between us.

"Kelly wanted to tell you, but Mike would always threat to take Tyler away if she talked to you. Mike never liked you. I don't know why though." I added.

"I wished Mike would have lived, just so I can beat his ass for treating Kelly and Tyler like that. So what exactly happened?" he asked me.

I looked at him not exactly sure what he was asking.

"What do you mean?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"The accident." he said

"Oh, well Tyler was at preschool and Kelly nor I could pick him up cause we both were busy, so that left Mike. Well apperently Mike was high and drunk when he went tot pick up Tyler. They got into a car accident with a semi accident. Mike was declared dead at the scene. Tyler on the ohter hand wasn't so lucky." I told him thinking about the day when I got the call about my nephe. Kelly was busy helping with a surgury so they couldn't ahold of her. I remember telling Kim and Alexis to come with me to tell Kelly about Tyler. It took all three of us to kepp her from falling on the ground.

"Oh my God!" I heard John say. I looked in his and I could tell that he was on the verge of crying. John maybe act like a big tough guy on screen but in real life he was just a big softie. He loved his family and would do anything to protect. Everyone knew that. So to see him this hurt tore at me.

"He was rushed her for surgury but he had to much swelling in the brain the doctors couldn't do anything until the swelling went down. By then it was to late. Two months later he was pronounced brain dead by several doctors and they put him on life support." I told him.

"So he has been on it since he was declarded brain dead?" John asked me.

"Yes, Kelly never took him off because she wanted to believe that he would wake up one day." I told him. No one but me knew why Kelly didn't want to. "She couldn't let him go. After the accidet she blamed herself. It was sad. She feels like she let him and that she a bad mom. She blames herself." I added not being able to stop the tears.

John got up from sitting on the chair next to Tyler's bad. He was holding his hand for awhile. To give me another hug.

"She shouldn't blame herself. Neither should you. Neither one of you knew what was going to happen. I just wished that my parents weren't such asses. They should have been there for you and Kelly." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks John." I said pulling away from the hug. "Do you want me to leave so you can a few minutes alone with." I added.

"Yeah, I would." he said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before I left the room to giving him some alone time.

**With John alone in Tyler's room**

**Talking to him**

**(this is were John is talking to Tyler. didn't feel like using quotation)**

Hey little man. I am your uncle John. I am your father's brother. I am sorry that I never got the chance you meet. I don't have much family time since I started wrestling. I know that that is no excuse. I just wanted to say hi to you. I wish I could have meet you under better circumstances. I am soory that we are meeting like this. I wish that I could change this somehow. You shouldn't be in here and like this. You should out playing, giving your mom a hard time. I should have been there for you and your mom. If I had been here none of this would have happened. You would have known your grandparents. You wouldn;t be like this. I know that you are in a better place though. You will be looking down over your mother and Aunt Tiffany and keeping them safe. I promise that I will do a better job to help you keep them safe. I love you so much little man. I know that this is a crappy apology for not being able to protect you and be there for you, but I hope you can forgive and help me somehow. I promise to keep your mom safe. You are one lucky kid to have her as a mommy.

As I stood up from having the one and tak with my nephew, I couldn't help but cry. There was no point in trying to hold the tears back. I looked down one last time at the little boy in the bed. He was the perfect combination on both Kelly and Mike. He had Kelly's blonde and nose but the rest was all Mike.

Mike and I may not have always gotten along, but I still loved him. After all he was still family. I just couldn't believe Mike would do something this stupid. I knew him and Kelly didn't have the best relationship but that does not give him the right and go screw up. What was he thinking of getting drunk and high at the same time. Let alone pick up his son from school like that.

As I walked back to the door opened, I turned to take one last look at my nephew and wispered my last goodbye before closing the door and walking over to Tiffany. She ran to me and gave me a hug. I knew that she knew I had been crying. I didn't try to hide it. Now wasn't the time to be acting like a macho man.

**XXX**

_**Sorry not much Kelly and Randy this chapter, but had to get John and Tiffany in there.**_

_**Sorry about the ending. This should be the last sad chapter. I promise. **_

_**There might be some parts in upcoming chapters, but nothing to sad.**_

_**What do you think will happen next?**_

_**What do you want to happen next?**_


	4. Daddy Daughter Time

**With Randy and Kelly**

**Getting to Alana's Room**

**Randy's thoughts**

As I walked into my daughters hospital room with Kelly, I couldn't but feel like Iet my little girl down again. I hated being away from her when she sick like this. She was fine just a couple nights ago when I talked to her on the phone. But like the doctor said, things like this could happen to any one at any time. Alanna was living proof of that. Even the doctors where shocked that this happened to her. She was only six years old. She was in perfect health.

I am just glad that they had someone of her age that could be her donor. I looked down at my daughter who was sleeping her bed. I sat down next to her grabed her hand and held on to it. I couldn't help but cry. This should be laying the hospital bed. Not her. She is just an innocent little girl.

I looked up to at Kelly. She was crying to me. My thoughts kept going to back to when she told me that her six year old son, Tyler was gonna be the donor. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She has been through so much in her life.

I was glad that she was giving Alanna this special gift. I thanked the lord that there someone ike her. This world needs more people like her.

"Hi daddy." I heard my little girl.

I looked over to see that she was awake.

"Hey baby. How are you doing." I asked her standing up and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm good daddy. Though I am a little thirsty." she told me.

"What do you want to drink sweetie?" I heard Kelly ask her.

"Can I have some orange juice Kelly?" Alanna asked her.

"Sure can sweetie. Is there anything I can get you Randy?" Kelly asked me with a smile on her face.

If someone looked at Kelly right now they would not think that not even thirty minutes ago she was kissing me back with so much passion that had not my daughter been in here and we were somewhere, I would have taken her somewhere private and made love her. She was not the kind of girl to have wild crazy sex with. She was the type of girl you made love to. He promised himself that he will be the person to show her that. No matter what he had to do. He was gonna to prove to this heartbroken women that not all men were like her ex.

"Randy?" I heard Kelly shake my shoulder.

Just her touching me sent shocks through my body and judging by her reaction, I could tell that she felt them to. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, sorry what?" I said again. "I was thinking about the surgery." I lied.

"I asked if you wanted something to drink or eat?" She asked me.

"I'll take a water." I said standing up to grab my wallet to give her some money for the drinks.

"Ok." She left before I can hand her the money.

_Ok. I'll just give her the money when she comes back._

"She is real pretty isn't she daddy?" Alanna asked me.

"She shure is pretty." I told her.

"She is really nice to. I like her." she told me smiling.

My heart just did a backflip. Or so it felt like.

_Did my daughter just approve of a women._

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny daddy?" Alanna asked me.

"Nothing baby." I told her. "So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked her.

"I don't know daddy. What do you wanna talk about?" she asked me.

"I don't know either baby. Oh Uncle John came with me." I told my daughter.

"Really. Yay." she said clapping her small hands.

I couldn't help but smile and clap with my daughter while she did.

We heard a knock at the door and turned to see Kelly with Alanna's OJ and my water. She had a Dr. Pepper in her hand and it looked like it was already open. I stood up to give her the money for the drinks.

"Oh don't worry about it. My treat." she said shaking her refusing to take my money.

"No please. You didn't have to get our drinks." I told her.

"I know. But I wanted to. So please, don't worry about. Well, I'm gonna talk to Dr. Johnson about the surgery okay. If you have any questions, just hit the "call the nurse' ok." Kelly told me showing me where it was.

"Ok. Thanks again Kelly." I told her.

"I will see you in a bit okay sweetie." she said to Alanna giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile at the picture of them two together.

I could picture me being married to Kelly and being a perfect family. Hell the idea made me laugh.

As Kelly was about to leave the room, "Hey, what about me? Where is my hug and kiss?" I aske with a smile. I looked at Alanna who smiling and laughing and calling a 'silly daddy."

I smiled when Kelly walked back to me hugged me. Thankfully I turned my face in time for her give a quick peck on my lips.

_I'm smooth. _

I watched as she walked out of the room and closed the door. God she was so beautiful. I couldn't get over the stories he heard from John about how Mike treated her. How could someone like him get someone like her. That was just beyond me.

**With John and Tiffany**

**Going to see Alanna**

**John's thoughts**

No matter what I did my thoughts would always go back to seeing Tyler. How could someone that young be in a situation like that. What is going with the world these days. It seems like GOD is causing all the good people pain when the people who should feel pain are the bad people. Kelly nor Tyler deserves to be in this situation. I may not have never meet Tyler, but I know Kelly. I know the type of person that she is.

_I just can't get over how much he looks likes Mike and Kelly._

He would have grown up to be one handsome man. Kelly and Tiffany would have made sure of that. I wish that I could have seen him before all of this. I wonder if he acted more like Kelly or Mike. That is something that I will have to ask Tiffany. Kelly already has enough on her plate already. He didn't want to make her even more upset than she already is.

_Randy better not be making it any worse for her.___If so me and him or gonna have to have one serious chat.

"John?" I heard Tiffany ask me. When I finally payed attentio to her she had one hand on my arm and waving the other one in my face. "John, are you alright?" she asked me again.

I was so lost in my train of though to realize that we was now on the same floor as Alanna and Randy. I didn't even know that the elevator doors had opened up.

"Yeah, im fine. It's just so much to process in one day ya know." I said walking up to her quickly.

I finally caught up with her when she was at the nurse's station and was writing something down on a paper. She handed the big peice of paper back to lady sitting in the chair behind the desk and gave me a sticker.

"Here, put this on either your shirt or jacket. Doesn't matter. As long as security sees it." she told me.

"Ok." I said putting the sticker on my shirt. "What room is Alanna in?" I asked her.

Once Tiffany gave me the room number I turned around to go see Randy and Alanna. I have time later to talk with Tiffany and catch up with her, but Alanna's surgury will be starting any time and I wanted to see how she was doing before they took her to get ready.

I paused when I got to her room. I stood there for a mintue composing myself. I didn't want Alanna to see me this way. I was goofy Uncle John to her. I didn't want her to see me upset. Then she would ask questions that I wouldn't know how to answer.

"Is everything ok John?" I heard coming from a soft voice behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"Yeah Kelly I am fine. You?" I asked her.

"I've had better days. So Tiff told me that you seen Tyler." she said. She looked like she abput to cry. I knew she would be a wreck today.

"Yeah. He looks so much like you and Mike that its crazy." I said laughing trying to lighting the mood.

_Hope she doesn't kill me._

I was surprised when she started laughing to. "Yeah I know. It was weird at first, but got used to it after time. Well I have to go talk with Dr. Johnson about the surgury. They won''t let me in the room since I am Tyler's mom. So I am trying to let them let Tiffany in." she said. I could tell she was a little releieved about it. "Tell Alanna that I'll see her in a bit ok." she added walking away.

I watched as she walked away. She grew up so much since high school. She made something of herself and from what Tiff told me, she was like super mom. She was working full-time to help pay for college, which she was going to full-time plus raising a kid. If there was any one in this worls that he knew COULD do it, it was Kelly.

I turned and knocked on Alanna's door and walked in to see Randy sitting on the chair next to Alanna's bed holding her hand. As soon as I walked in, Alanna tunred her head and smiled up at me.

"How's my favorite goddaughter doing today?" I asked her as I handed her the pink teddy bear I got her a hospital's gift shop.

"I'm good Uncle John, and I am only your goddaughter silly." she said which made me and Randy laugh.

_Same Alanna. _

She always did know how to make some one laugh. No matter.

"I know, I just love saying it. I'm so glad that you will be getting better soon." I told her.

It was so odd to look at Alanna then look at Randy. When she was first born she looked just like her mother. But as she got older she turned into in Randy's mini-me. The only looks she got from her mom were her lips and that was it.

_Unlike Tyler who had the gift of looking like both Kelly and Mike. _

I don't now how Kelly could keep her cool after seeing him and not thinking about Mike. It had to be hard on her.

"Me to Uncle John. Have you meet my nurse? What's her name again daddy?" she asked Randy looking up at her dad.

"Kelly. You nurse's name is Kelly baby girl. Uncle John knows her personally." Randy said laughing.

"What does that mean Uncle John?" she asked me.

I knew that this was gonna take a while so I pulled up a chair on the other side of her bed and sat down.

"I used to go to school with her and her sister Nurse Tiffany." I told her smiling.

"Oh. She is really nice. She gave this teddy bear," she told him pointing to the one in her lap, "cause I was to scared to go to sleep. She layed down with me and held me till I feel asleep. Was she nice when you knew her Uncle John?" she asked me looking in my eyes.

Leave it to Alanna to asks questions that normal people wouldn't ask. I looked over to Randy for help and he just smiled and laughed. I kew he wanted to know what I knew about Kelly.

"Yes sweetie she was." I told her. It made her smile and I was glad.

"It was nice of her to give you the bear baby girl." Randy said "So what did you name him"

"Her daddy. The bear is a girl. I named her Lilly. That's Kelly's favorite flower" she said smiling and hugging both bears to her chest. "I think Nurse Kelly is real pretty. What do you think daddy?"

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Yeah baby she is realy pretty." he added smiling.

"What about you Uncle John?" she asked me.

I looked at Randy and notice that he just looked at me and I knew that he liked Kelly and that something must have happened in the elevator. I also knew that I had to chosse my next words very carefully.

"Of course sweetie" I said. "Why did you ask?"

"I think daddy likes her." she said. I looked over at Randy to hind him blushing. _I knew something happened._

"Why do you say that Alanna?" I asked. She knew something that I didn't about know about Randy and Kelly and I had to find out.

"Well when Daddy first got here he came in with Kelly. Everytime she would talk to me he look at her and smile." she said. "When she left she gave me a hug and kiss like she normally does and daddy was like 'where is my hug and kiss'." she added.

_Interesting._

I looked at Randy to see if he had anything to hide and he did. His facial expressions told me evrything I needed to know. I couldn't help but laugh, which made Randy blush even more. I was surprised that he didnt say something back or give me a look. When Alanna was around he never lost his attitude, but when she out of hearing and seeing distance that was another thing.

Now I understand why he never let his dates meet Alanna. He didn't want Alanna getting the wrong impression. Sometimes late at night when Randy would be on the phone with her, he would hear her telling him that she missed her mom. Just the look on Randy's face I could tell that it tore him apart.

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts as I turned to see Kelly and and Tiffany at the door.

**XXX**

_**I know that this cuts off but the rest will be on Chapter 5.**_

_**This was to long to be just one chapter so I made it 2.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Reveiw with**_

_**a.) what you liked.**_

_**b.) what you didn't**_

_**c.) what you wanna see.**_


	5. He Knows Something

**Randy's thoughts**

I can't believe my own daughter just rated me out to John.

_I am never going to here the end of this._

But then again what did I expect. Alanna told John everything. That was one thing I glad about chosing John as her gadfather. I knew that if something happened to him and she had to live with John, I knew that she would be well taken care of.

And he didn't mean money either. Him and John were both rich. But he meant as a father figure. John was great with Alanna. Better than I thought he would be.

I turned to see who knocked on the door and was surprised to see the object of our discussion there along with her sister.

_Oh god, what all did she hear. Did she hear anything. I am so screwed. _

Was all I could think.

"Hey everybody. Sorry to interupt, but Alanna sweetie, it's time for your surgury." she said walking up to Alaan's bed and sitting right next to her.

She was sitting with her back to John. _Thank God_! I couldn't help but look at her. She was truely beautiful. She was good with Alanna also.

Maybe that was why he was attracked to her. Or maybe it could have been that kissed that happened between them in the elevator.

The kiss. Man could she kiss. I have kissed alot of women in my day, but by far Kelly was the best. There was so much passion in that kiss. I didn't want to break it. Hell I was surpried that she kissed me back. But I sure was glad.

I took my attention from Kelly to John who was watching me and Kelly and Alanna. _Busted. _Well John knows something now.

"Ok." Alanna said handing me both of her teddy bears.

"Remember what I told you sweetie. There's nothing to b afraid of. The doctor is really good ok. You see the pretty blonde right there." kelly said pointing over to Tiffany.

"Hey Alanna, remember me. I am Tiffany. Kelly's sister." Tiffany said walking over and standing next to John.

"Hi Tiffany" Alanna said waving at her.

"Tiffany will be sitting right next to you holding you hand through out surgery okay." Kelly said holding Alana's hand.

He couldn't help but smile. John was right about Kelly being good with kids. She had a way of making feel special and easing away their fears. I was glad that Kelly was working my daughte or I don't know what would have happened.

"Oh ok. But I wanted you to hold my hand. Why can't you hold my hand?" I heard my daughter ask her.

"I know you do sweetie and I want to be there to. But my boss said no. But he said that Tiffany can." she told her pushing a peice of hair out of her face.

I could feel the tears in my eyes start to bulid. _Why am I on the verge of crying?_ I though to myself. Alanna is just having a minor surguery. Well not exactly minor, but the doctor that was doing said everything should go very good since Alanna is in very good health. I was glad that Kelly was the one talking to my daughter right now. I would not have known what to say. Alanna seemed to like Kelly.

"Ok. I guess Nurse Tiffany will do." Alanna said looking down at Kelly holding her hand.

"Ok. You don't have to worry Alanna, Tiffany is gonna take good care of you. I know it. I have to stay here with your daddy and Uncle John. Is that okay with you." Kelly asked Alanna chuckling.

"Yeah that is okay with me. Someone has to take care of them right." I heard my daughter say and it made me laugh. Who would have though my daughter would be the one cracking jokes like this. She has been hanging around John to much.

"Yeah that's right sweetie." Kelly said laughing hugging and giving Alanna a kis on the forehead.

Tiffany walked out of the room to have two male nurses to come in to help push the bed to surgery.

They let me and John talk with her before they took her.

"Bye sweetie. You be good for Nurse Tiffany okay. Me and Uncle John will be here when you wake up tomorrow mourning you baby girl" I told my daughter giving her a kiss on the cheeck.

"Love you to daddy." My little girl said to me giving me a peck on the cheek.

John gave her a hug and kiss and told her that he loved her and Alanna repeated the action.

**Kelly's thoughts**

It was moments like this made me want to curl up and die.

Alanna was such a sweet girl and the first time I meet the little girl I knew that she would change my world and she did. Alanna was just a ray of sunshine. Just my Tyler. Maybe that is why I am finally accepting that I will never et my Tyler back. But in a way I am. I get help someone out and it makes me fel whole again. I haven't felt like this since the doctors pronounced that Tyler was brain dead and that he would never wake up. I have been holding out hope that they was wrong. But they wasn't wrong. I was. It hrt inside to know that Tyler would now be classified as dead. His liver was going to Alanna and his heart was going to somewhere to the west coast.

I didn't want to know where it was going.

No one knew but Tiffany and Dr. Johnson knew that after today Tyler would offically be gone. Part of me couldn't help but feel relived. Tyler would be in a better place. Where there is no suffering and no heartache. He would be watching over me and helping with any guidance I would ever need.

I couln't help but let the tears roll down my cheek. I just wished that Randy and John wasn't looking me right now.

**John's thoughts**

As I looked over at Randy I could tell that he exhausted both pshically and emtionally. Neither one of has slept sonce we got the phone call some 48 hours ago. Thankfully we both had the next two weeks off. Since neither one of us had a championship and both were "injured" in our last match, Vince gave us the next two weeks off.

"Come on man. Let's go get something to eat/" I said to Randy.

'"Naw man. I'm good." he said back to me.

I looked over at Kelly for some help and she just started laughing.

"Rady just go with JOhn. You need to get something to eat and get some sleep. Alanna on't be back to her till at least 7 am. That gives you some time to go. I will stay here with her. You just need to go. Kelly told him.

She had that same old determined look on her face that she would use on her class mates back when they were in high school. I knew that she would not take no for an answer. That was why I looked to her for help with him. Kelly had ways to make peple do things and boy did she know how to use them.

"No, I won't leave. I promised Alanna that I would be here when she woke up in the mourning. I can get some food from the cafeteria here and sleep in Alanna's room. I won't leave my daughter alone. No way." He said looking at me and then at Kelly.

_Oh boy! This ought to be good. _Both Kelly and Randy were as stubborn as they come.

"Look Randy, I know you don't want to leave your daughter. I get that. I do. but this isn't about you right now. It is about Alanna." Kelly said with authority.

_Score one for Kelly._

"Your no good to her if your emotionally and pshyically exhausted. By time you come back here in the mourning, Alanna will be back in her room. She might or might not be awake. I can't exactly say." she finshed.

_Another point for Kelly. _She really is good. Better yet she got better.

I was busy with paying attention to what was bing saud that I didn't know that Kelly had both of her small hands on Randy. Her left had was on his chest while her right hand was on his arm. And I didn't mean the friendly touch, she was touching him like they had been lovers. I knew that they just meet each other yesterday, so I knew that they couldn't be lovers.

_Man what the hell happened in that damn elevator. _

So I just watched as they kept looking at each to try to figure what the hell was going between the two. I knew something was up when Alanna started talking about Kelly earlier. I could feel Randt tensing up. Plus when he started blushing that was a dead give away. Randy never blushed unless it came to Alanna.

"Alright fine. Your right Kelly." I heard my best friend say.

_Damn shes good. Another point for kelly. I think she may have won this round._ That show's what little I knew about my best friend.

"I'll go to my hotel, shower and change. Then I'll go and pick something up from a fast food joint around here and I'll be back and I'll stay in Alanna's room."

"Alright fine. But when you get up in the mournign to talk with Alanna and she laughs at you for looking like the creature off of _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_ don't come crying to me. I'll be laughing at you saying 'I told you so'" she said removing her from touching Randy to putting them on her hips.

_Nice Kellz._

I turned to Randy and seen that he had a smile on his face. He looked at Kelly with desire and hunger. I knew right there that they had an intimate moment in the elevator and I couldn't help but smile. It was about damn time for the both of them. Randy never really dated anyone since Rachel died. I mean he went on a couple dates but those were when me, Ted or Cody made him go with us. And according to Tiffany has dated at since Mike passed away. These two were perfect each other.

Now I have to talk to Tiff to help me get these to together.

I started laughing when I realized that they kept looking at each and saying a word. I couldn't help myself. Both Kelly and Randy looked at me.

"What's so funny over there Mr. Chuckles" Kelly asked me. I stopped laughing. I hated being called Mr. Chuckles. She knew that I hated it, she would always call me that when I made her mad or irrited her.

"The two of you and the way you are acting is what is making me laugh." I told them. "Neither oneof you are gonna stop you get exactly what you. So I am gonna end it right here right now." I told them.

"What are you talking about John?" Rady asked me giving me a confused look.

"This is what we are going to do. Randy, I will go back to our hotel room and pick us both up a change of clothes. Kelly, you and Randy here will find us something to eat." I said. "Ok, now do we have this settled?" I asked them. When neither one of the said anything. "So I think we have this settled then. Yeah, good."

_Score a point for me._

"Fine" both Randy and Kelly said at the same time. They both looked at each other and then smiled.

_Akward moment_

"Ok, so quick question." I said look at the two.

"What?" Randy said.

"What happened in the elevator between the two you?" I asked.

When neither one of them said anything "Are either one of you going to tell me or are you gonna leave me out of the loop?" I asked.

"What makes you think that something happened between us Mr. Cena?" Kelly asked walking towards me.

"Well Ms. Blank since you want to know. Number one, don't ever call me Mr. Cena. Makes me feel like my dad. Reason number two, I have known you since before you hit puberty. I know how you are. Reason number three is the way you two keep looking at each other." I said with a smile on my face. "Now if you don't mind, I have clothes to get, and you two have food to get and things to do."

I turned away to walk towards the elevators. I hit the down buttom and waited until I got into the elevator to look back the soon to be couple.

_They will make such a cute couple._

I waited until the doors start to close, "So Kelly, how was the kiss?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

Before the doors closed I seen the look on her face. Which made me laugh and chuckle at the same time.

_Nice one Randy. _Giving a silent thanks to his best friend for helping him with his plan, even though Randy had no idea about it.

**XXX**

_**So how do you likw that ending.**_

_**Reveiw with **_

_**a.) what you liked**_

_**b.) what you didn't like**_

_**c.) what do you wanna see.**_

_**I'm open to all suggestions.**_


	6. Their Second Kiss

**With Tiffany and Alanna**

**In the elevator**

**Walking to the OR room**

"Nurse Tiffany." I heard Alanna say my name while she tugging at my arm.

"Yes." I said looking at her.

"I am scared." she told me.

I could tell by the look in her face that she truely was scared. Some people fake being scared for many different reasons, but Alanna wasn't faking it.

"I know baby. It's okay to be scared sweetie. I will be with you the whole time, holding your hand. Ok." I said trying to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

It's times like these that I wish that I had Kelly here. She always knew what to say. No matter what. But she wasn't here, so I was all on my own. I'll have to talk with her after surgery, maybe she can give me a few pointers about what to say at times like these. I mean after all, Kelly was a pediatrics surgical nurse. She did stuff like this all day everyday.

"Ok. I know that I don't have to be scared. Kelly told me that I shouldn't be scared. But I can't help it. Do you think Kelly will be mad at me if I am scared." I heard tell me.

"What no baby." I said. "Kelly won't be mad at you baby. She will be proud of you."

"Why should she be proud of me? I am scared." she said looking down.

"It's normal to be scared. I am a little scared to. But your still doing it. You are a brave little girl and I know that Kelly and your daddy and your Uncle John will be so proud of you." I told her.

I couldn't help but smile when I said John's name. That would always happen. It was odd seeing him again after all these years. But it was nice.

"I hope so." I heard Alanna say pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I know so sweetie." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok. I heard Uncle John tell daddy that he used to go to school with you and Nurse Kelly." she asked me.

"Yes, we did. We went to high school together. Our parents used to be friends and hung out all the time." I said chuckling. This girl was so smart for her age. To smart for age if you ask me.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yup they sure did." I told her.

Back when all of our parents got along was some of the best years of all of our lives. It was because of our parenst that Kelly and Mike had acually gotten together. But like some people say, all good things must come to an end. Mike and John got into a fight one day because Kelly came to school with a black eye from Mike. Their parents blamed Kelly for it. Saying that she must have been sleeping with John also to make him treat her like that. John acted like Kelly's brother more than he did with Mike. He never treated me like a sister. I was always his best friend. I was glad for that two. I don't know what I would have done had he treated me the way he treated Kelly. After that John moved out of his parents house and into ours. Our parenst quit talking after that also.

Things got worse after John went off to college. His parenst wanted to go the same school they went to. But John had other plans. He went to a state college got his degree and then went on to become a wrestler. He did really good for himself if you ask me. I have always been proud of him.

Mike on the other hand, not so much. I remember the day that Kelly told him that she was pregnant with their child. He yelled at her and said that she must be lying. He even accused her of sleeping with John. What an idiot. I don't know what Kelly ever saw in him. I was just glad that she refused to marry him like Mike's parents wanted them to. Hell Mike didn't even want to get married. He didn't even want Tyler why would he want to get married. He was nothign but a cheater, a drunk, and a druggie. He got what he deserved, Tyler on the other hand didn't.

"What are you thinking about Tiffany?" I heard Alanna ask me.

"Nohing sweetie." I told her, there some thigns that you could tell a strager, but then again, these things werent mine to tell.

"Are you thinking about my daddy and Nurse Kelly. I am." she said smiling.

"Really now.?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I think my daddy like's Kelly." she told me.

I couldn't help but smile again.

_Oh really. Huh. Very interesting._

"What makes you think that sweetie?" I asked her.

"Uncle John thinks so to." she said to me.

"Ok. What makes your Uncle John think your daddy likes Kelly?" I asked her.

_Here he goes again. _John really hasn't changed a bit. He is always trying to hook someone in Kelly's case, always trying to get her to break up.

I listened as Alanna told me what happened in her room earlier. She even told me that Randy admitted that Kelly was cute.

_Well that's a start. _I thought to myself.

"Uncle John says that something happened with them also." she added making me look at her.

"What do you mean something happened between them two." I asked her.

"Uncle John wouldn't tell me. But maybe he would tell you though." she added.

_He better tell me what is going next time I see him._

I was wrapped up in the conversation between Alanna and me that I didn't realize that we was walking into the surgery room. I looked over the right side of the room and I saw the red box that I knew had Tyler's liver in it. I felt the tears run down on my cheek.

Now I am glad that they wouldn't let Kelly in here. Here I am crying ust because of the box. Kelly would have broken down. Or that's what every one thought. She was to strong to brake down in front of other people exspecially her co-workers.

I felt a little hand wipe the tears on m cheek. I opened my eyes to see that it was Alanna's hand.

"Why are you crying Tiffany?" she asked me.

"Nothing sweetie. I am just glad that you will be okay soon." I told her. I didn't know if any told her about her donor. I knew that Randy and John knew that it was Tyler, but I didn't know if Alanna knew it. She was probably to young to understand it. So i didn't tell her. Besides, I am sure that Kelly or Randy would have told her if they wanted her to know.

"Oh ok. Me to." she added. She gave me a hug and kiss, and I returned them.

They made me go scrub up while they put Alanna's mask on to make her go to sleep.

I did a quick prayer to help me make it through this surgury and after I was done I walked into the surgery room.

_Well here we go._

**With Randy and Kelly**

**by the elevator**

**Randys thoughts**

_'So Kelly, how that kiss' _

Was all I could think about. I can't not believe that John had really asked her that. I looked at her face and if looks can kill, man John would die a slow and painful death. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Kelly looked at me and I threw my hands up in surrender.

"I am glad that you think this is funny." Kelly said to me. I watched hit the down buttom repeatedly. Man she was pissed.

"I'm sorry, but it is. John is just being his usual self. You of all people should know that." I told her.

"Yeah well why can't he mind his own damn business." she added. She was beyond pissed. I grabbed her hand to stop her from breaking the buttom.

"What are you doing Randy?" she asked me looking at our hands.

"Grabbing your hand so you will stop punishing the down buttom, that you wouldn't stop pressing." I told her.

"Sorry." she told me. She started blushing as the elevator doors opened up. Which made me smile. It didn't take an Einstine to figure out what she was thinking about.

Hell I was thinking about the same thing. What hot blooded male would think about a kiss like the one me and her shared in this same exact elevator.

"So.," I said which made her look up at me.

"What?" she asked me pushing the bangs out of her face.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. I wanted to mention the kiss. I was going to do everything to make her admit that we kissed.

"I thought that we were talking already." she added making me laugh.

"Well yeah we are talking already, but I was thinking that we need to talk about what happened?" I told her.

"Oh ok." she said looking down. Something was wrong. Earlier everytime we touched I could tell that she would think about it, but since John mentioned it, her attitude changed,

"Do you not want anyone to know what happened between us. I mean John was gonna find out later anyways. He is my best friend and he is your friend also." I told her.

"No, I don't care if he knew or not. It's just this is all happening to fast for me." she told me looking at me.

_At least she is looking at me. _

"I know. I am sorry." I said looking at her. I put my finger under chin and lifeted her head so I could look into her eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked me. It felt weird when she talked since my finger was under her chin. So I felt all the vibrations.

"I am sorry for putting you in this situation. I know this can't be easy on you, and I know that I am not heling either." I told her the truth. There was no point in lying to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me. Now I was confused.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? I am talking about what happened between us." I said. I almost the kiss, but I wanted her to say it first.

"You mean 'the kiss,'" she said. "Are you apologizing for this kiss Randy?" she asked me. I looked at her and she looked hurt.

"What hell no. I will never apologize for the kiss. I know you wanted it as much as I did." I told her as I out my free hand on her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Good, cause if you had apologized for it, wouldn't do this." she said.

She put both of her arms around my neck and pulled my head towards her. I know she wanted a kiss, and I was going to give it her. Just not yet.

I stopped asmy lips almost hit hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." I said.

"About what?" she asked me. She sounded irritaed. She pushed ny away a bit and looked at me with a dissapointed look on her face. I couldn't help but smile. She didn't have a clue what was going to happen and I knew that it irritated her. "Hello, earth to Randy. What are you think about?" she asked me.

"This!" I said as I pushed her against the nearest elevator wall and kissed her. This time there was no hesitation on her behalf. Thankfully.

**XXX**

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 6.**_

_**I know that this isn't one of my best chapters,**_

_**but there was things that I needed to add in before future chapters.**_

_**So please answer the follwing questions.**_

_**a.) What was your favorite part?**_

_**b.) What was your LEAST favorite part?**_

_**c.) What do you wanna see next?**_

_**Thanks again.**_


	7. John's Discovery

**{*First off I would like to thank ****VIXXY VAMPIRE **&& **Animal-Viper-Cena Fan** for the great re-veiws. It's because of you two that I am still writing this ff.*}

**With John in the hospital garage**

**Waiting for the elevator**

Man I can't believe that I forget my hotel room key. I could just as easily ask the front desk for another one, but I didn't want to bother them. Besides, I would like a complete idiot asking for a another key to my room. They gave us two keys when we checked in yesterday. One for me and the other for Randy. How would it be if I went to the desk for another key telling them that I had lost one. Exspecially if Kelly of Tiffany would visit us or be seen walking up to our room. There would be rumors coming out so fast it would be riduclous.

So I just decided to just get Randy's key. It's not like he will be using it. I have a feeling that once Alanna will be cleared to go home that they will be staying at Tiff and Kellz house.

Just thinking of Tiffany again got me smiling and got my blood pumping. I can't believe that after all this time of seeing her, that I still act like a teenager around her. She deserves so much better. I am glad that I have the next two weeks off.

_My goal for the next two weeks is to make Tiffany my girl and to get Randy and Kelly together._

It's clear to anyone who sees the two together there is something between and the look on Kelly's face when I mentioned the kiss told me all that I needed to know. Alanna was dead on when she told me that she thought that Randy had a thing for her nurse. I didn't think nothing of it at first. I just wrote it off as Alanna imaging things again. For a while now Alanna has been asking about her mother. I know it hurts Randy everytime she asks about her, but Randy always seems to avoid the question.

I heard the faint ding of the elevator letting me know that it ws finally there.

As the doors opened up I looked up and saw Randy and Kelly in an extreme make out sesion. Randy had Kelly up against the wall with his right hand on the wall right next to her head while his left hand was on her backside. I couldn't help but smile at the two. They must have been so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't recoginze the elevator door open up let alone me walk in.

I couldn't help but smile as I kept watching the two.

_Oh yeah. Something was definately going on. Tiff is gonna have a feild day._

I cleared my throat to get their attention after I had enough of seeing my best friend make out with a old friend. It felt kinda weird since Kelly was like a sister to me.

_Either they didn't hear me or they didn't care. _Cuz they were still gong at.

I had enough after I started hearing the moaning and groaning from them two. So I stepped over to them and pulled them apart.

_Bad idea._ I thought as I was greated by Randy's right fist.

"Dude, what the hell is your,. John?" I heard Randy say.

"Yeah it's me." I told him holding the left side of my jaw.

"Damn. Man I am sorry." Randy said.

I couldn't help but chuckle out loud as both Randy and Kelly were breathing heavy. Randy had a pissed of look on his face while Kelly. Well that was a different story. I couldn't see her face cause she was covering it with her hands. I watched as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

I watched as Randy hit the buttons to close the door and pull the stop elevator button.

"Um John?" I heard Randy say as stepped to the other side of the elevator. He looked at Kelly and then at me.

"Yeah man. What's up?" I asked.

"What all did you see?" he asked me as looked at Kelly.

I also looked at Kelly. She was in the standing positon again and was looking at me. She didn't look pissed like I figured she would. She looked kinda of relieved.

"Let's just say that you two should be lucky that it was me and some random stranger." I said looking at Kelly. "Or better yet, Kelly your lucky that it wasn't one of your coworkers or a boss. Randy, what would you have dwn had it been a boss and they had fired Kelly because of that." I added this time looking at Randy. I was more mad at him than I was at Kelly. I wasn't mad at them two because of the kiss, but because that both times they had taken place in a elevator at Kelly's work.

"But it wasn't them, John. It was you. So no need to stress over the _what if's_." Kelly said looking at me.

"I know, I was just stating a fact." I added.

"Well thanks for the strange, but unnessary fact, John." Randy said.

"Your welcome." I added.

"Anyways, where are yours and Randy's clothes at?" Kelly asked me.

"Yeah man. I thought that you was going to the hotel to pick us up some." Randy said. I knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

"Yeah about that. See the thing is I either lost my room key or I forgot it in the room. So I can back to see if I could borrow yours." I told him.

I counted to three before I heard both Randy and Kelly start laughing. To the WWE Universe, it was odd for them to see Randy smile let alone chuckle, but it wasn't for the people close to them.

"Again." Randy said searching his pockets for his room key. "Man you are always losing your key. I'm just glad that I didn't have other plans." he said looking over at Kelly making her blush. "Here man." Randy said handing me his key. "Please don't lose this one."

"Thanks man." I said. I kept looking between Kelly and Randy waiting for one of them to break. I knew Randy wouldn't be easy to get him to spill so I just looked at Kelly.

"John do you have a problem?" Kelly asked me.

"No not really. So, what are we having to eat?" I asked her. I knew She wouldn't be able to answer the question.

"What kind of question is that John?" she asked giving me the stupid question look.

"It wasn't a stupid question. I just asked." I said.

"It was a stupid question John. If you didn't notice me and Randy were in the middle of something." Kelly said with a smirk while looking at Randy.

_Is it me or is Randy Orton, or to his fans -The Viper- blushing._

"Yeah Kellz, I kinda figured that one out when I stepped onto the elevator and seen you two mauwling each other. Which by the way, if you two are gonna keep making out, please do it somewhere more private." I added.

"We weren't mauling each John." Kelly said.

"Yeah you two were. I laughed, hit the wall and even cleared my throat. None of that got your attention. It took me pulling you two apart to get you to stop. Oh and you two were also moaning and groaning." I added, making me gag just thinking about it again.

_Man wait until Tiffany hears this. _

"So what? We were enjoying each other John. I didn't think that there was a problem. Unless you have a problem with us." Kelly said walking over and grabing onto Randy's arm.

"No there's no problem. I just wished that you two would be more careful. You think of you as the little sister I never had Kellz. I just worry about you, and Randy, before you say anything, there's nothing you can say that will change that." I told Randy. "I just wanna add; that Randy if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"Look John. There is no need to be going all crazy on us. It's not even not like that." Kelly said stepping between me and Randy. Who was she trying to kid. I knew when she was lying. She wasn't a very good liar. She never has been. But I understand her point.

"Well then what is like. Tell me. I know you Kellz. You wouldn't do something like that unless you have feelings for someone." I said looking at her. Which made Randy smile even more. He didn't take his eyes off her. Which was a good thing.

"That's real funny John." Kelly said looking at me.

"How is me caring for you funny Kellz?" I asked giving her a confused look.

"You knew me when I was in high school. That was what ten years ago. And you was two grades ahead of me." she added.

_Oh boy. She sounded pissed. Not good for me. _

"Yeah so what. Who cares that I knew you ten years ago. Some peole change and some people don't. You are one of the those people who don't change." I shot back. Making Randy chuckle.

"What's so fuuny Randy?" Kelly asked loking up at him.

"Oh nothing. Just you two arguing. You two act like brother and sister." he said chuckling. "Look Kelly, John is just trying to look out or you. You are like his little sister, or so he says. He just doesn't want you get hurt again." Randy said pulling Kelly into a hug.

_Awww! They look so cute together._

"I know. You are right. I'm sorry John." she said giving me a hug. It was weird huging Kelly. She was so tiny compared to me. I felt like a daddy bear hugging its cub.

**XXX**

_**I know that this was just a John only chapter, sorry.**_

_**The next chapter will be nothing but a Randy/Kelly chapter.**_

_**I might make a couple jumps soon also.**_

_**So Please Answer the Following Questions:**_

_**a.) What was your FAVORITE part?**_

_**b.) What was your LEAST FAVORITE part?**_

_**c.) What do YOU wanna SEE NEXT?**_

_**See You Again Soon**_


	8. Bad News

**With Randy in the elevator**

**Watching John && Kelly**

It felt so weird to watch John and Kelly. If I hadn't known the two were friends in high school, I would have thought that they were once lovers. But I am so glad that they aren't.

John has thing for Kelly's sister Tiffany.

I had only seen Tiffany twice since arriving back here, but there was no denying that her and Kelly were sisters. From what John told me they were more than sisters. They were best friends. Who could blame though? They have been through so much since turning sixteen than most people do in a lifetime. Kelly more than Tiffany. Don't get me wrong I am sure that Tiffany has had her fare share of trouble exspecially if she hung out with John.

I couldn't help but admire the two blondes. They were so strong both emotionally and pshyically. Most people, _like my ex_, would have just giving up. Not these two.

"Awww!" I said laughing at the two.

"What's so 'awww," Orton?" John asked me pulling away from Kelly.

As I looked towards Kelly, I could help but notice that she was laughing. Her laugh was so beautiful. It wasn't one of those annoying loud ones that could be counted as a scream. No, hers was more of soft chuckle. It was REALLY cute.

"You two. It is so cute seeing you to bond. It just makes me want to cry." I added pretending like I was about to cry. Making Kelly laugh even hard.

"Haha Orton. Very funny." John said laughing and pushing me back a step.

That's when I felt a small punch on my right arm. I looked over at Kelly who was looking at John with a innocent laugh.

"Hey, that hurt Kelly. Why did you have to hit me for. I was just being honest." I said rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"First of all Mr. Orton, I barely hit you. Second of all, you take on bigger guys like John. No offense John. So I know damn good and well that me hitting you did not hurt you. Nice try." she said holding her hands on her chest and tilting her hips to the left.

_God she was so damn gorgeous._

"So, just because I wrestle guys like John doesn't mean that it didn't hurt when you hit me. If you haven't noticed I haven't had any sleep in almost 72 hours plus my stomach is growling so lud I am surprised no one can it. So excuse me for not being in the norm." I added.

_Damn, was it me or did I just sound like a chick._

"Dude, you just sounded like a chick." John said chuckling.

"Yeah thanks for that Captain Obvious." I added giving him the 'duh' look. Making Kelly chuckle even more. "But you would sound like a chick to if you were inmy shoes."

_I better stop making her laugh or she is going to do some serious damage to me and John. And that is all I need right now._

"No problemo Randy. Just stating a fact." John added. "Anyways, we better stop making Kelly laugh. She might kill us soon." he added looking at her and laughing.

"Hey, I am standign right here and I heard that." she added pouting. Which made her look even more cuter.

_Damn John and his timing._

Part me was glad that John had seen us when he did, but the other part of me was mad also.

**With Kelly**

**Watching Randy && John**

_Randy is so hot._

I couldn't help but think to myself.

Just thinking about the kiss made my pulse go faster than normal. The second kiss was nothing like the first one. Oh no. It was WAY better. I didn't even want to think of what could have happened had John not came in and seperated us.

Great, that was all I needed. Now all I can think about is having sex with him. Thats what I get. Tiffany, Kim and Sharron were right. I need to get laid.

_I am so screwed._

Just by looking at him, he looked like a sex god. He looked like the kind of man who had the power to make women beg to have him take them. I promised myself that after Mike, I would neer fall for someone like him. But yet here I am again. But this is different.

"Yeah we know." John said. "Were just picking on ya Kellz. You need to lighten up some."

"That's what Tiffany and everybody says." I added. I sure wasn't going to tell them what else they said. John would never let me live it down. No way was I going to let either one of them know it.

"Yeah, well its true. When was the last time you went and really had some fun." John asked me.

_Oh God! Here we go with the 21 questions. Next thing hes gonna ask me is when was the last time I had sex._

"I don't know. Since before Tyler's accident I think. Why?" I asked.

"Really. That long. You need to get out more." Randy said.

"Oh like you have room to talk Randy." John said.

"Hey I get out." He added making me chuckle. Randy sounded like a little boy and it was to cute.

"Yeah but thats only when the rest of us go out. You need to go out with a woman. Have some 'adult' fun." John said making it known what he was taking about.

Leave it to John to find a nice way to say you need to get laid. Sharron and Kim would have just came out and said it. They were both happily married and didn't care if they made people blush with their sex exchange talks. Tiffany would say that two, but she would more hush hush about it.

"WOW!'' I said laughing at John and then turning my head to Randy. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Which made me stop laughing. I did not want to get into with him when he looked like that. "That was mean John." I added.

"How was that mean? It is the truth." he said looking at me.

"Just because it is the truth doesn't give you the right to talka about it. I don't see anyone talking about your sex life, do we." I added.

"No." John said looking down. "I'm sorry Randy." he added looking at Randy.

I watched the two very closely. We was still in the elevator thanks to Randy pulling the 'stop elevator' buttom. I was surprised that secruirty hadn't tried calling to see if everything was okay.

Neither John nor Randy had moved away.

_They give e no choice. _I said to myself while stepping in between the two. I had both of my hands on both their chests. It felt so weird doing this since John was basically like my brother and Randy, well I don't know about my feelings for him. My feelings are out of control with him. One minute I want ot talk with him to get to know him, then another minute I want ot be in his arms, and the next well, I am sure you already know that.

"Guys come on. Now is not the time. Randy, accept John's apology and get ove it." I said trying to push them way, but couldn't.

_They left me no choice._

I puched both of them in the chest. I know that I got their attention when they both looked at me.

"Hey, what was that for?" Randy said.

"You guys didn't give me any choice. You wouldn't stop staring at each and it was freaking me out." I said. The last time something like happened was when I got into the midle of fight between John and Mike. I came to school with a black eye. I had worn makeup so it couldn't be noticed, but Tiffany told John and well, the rest is history.

"I know Kellz. I'm sorry. I know how much you hate being in the middle of it. But me and Randy weren't going to fight. Right Randy?" John assured me looking at me then looking at Randy.

"Yeah, he's right Kelly. I know that it may have looked like that, but it wasn't." he said pulling me into a quick hug. "I am sorry to for making you feel uncofortable. That wasn't my intention and im sure that it wasn't John's either." he added looking at John who just nodded.

"S'okay." I added hugging Randy back. I must have had my eyes closed cause I didn't see hit the start elevator button, which made the doors finally open.

The three of us walked out of the elevator into the garage. It was close to midnight in the middle of fall.

Suddnly the wind blew which made me shiver. It was maybe 54 degress out here.

"Shit!" I said realizing that I forgot my jacket in the nurse's station in peds.

"What's wrong?" I heard John ask me as he stopped to look at me.

"I forgot my sweeter at the nurse's station in peds and it's chilly out here." I told them. "I'll be right back." I said to John and Randy before trying to turn around.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked me grabbing my hand making me stop in my tracks.

"To peds to get my sweater. Did you not hear me say that I forgot it and that I was cold." I said looking at him.

"No I heard you. I just figured that you would ask me or John if you could borrow ours. Or I don't know keep another in your car." he said looking back at me with a confused look making me laugh to myself.

"Oh ok. That's nice of you, but I don't want you to get cold so," I said but I was cut off by Randy taking his jacket off and wrapping it around my arms.

It felt nice to wear his jacket. Even though it mae me look so much smaller than I already was.

I waited until the wind blew again to wrap his jacket around me. Giving me an excuse to wrap the feel of him around. It even smelled like him which made me smile even more.

"Thanks." I said to Randy giving him a kiss on his cheeck. I didn't want to kiss around John because I knew what would happen. Besides that would to be to much for John.

"So what are we gonna do now?" John said standing next to his and Randy's rental car.

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" I said looking at John and then Randy.

John was getting ready to say something when the sound of my ring tone _Kevin Rudolph's I Made It _cut him off.

"Oh sorry! Excuse me." I said leaving the boys alone by the car.

_**Hello**_

_**Hi, is this Ms. Kelly Blank**_

_**Yes this is her. Who is this?**_

_**Hello Ms. Blank, my name is Stacy Jones. I am Mike Cena's prison counsler**_

_**What? That's impossible. He's dead.**_

_**No, Ms. Blank im sorry hes not. Mr. Cena's parents had requested that that was what yuo was told.**_

_**Wait why would they do?**_

_**I do not know Ms. Blank, I am sorry but I can't answer that question.**_

_**Oh ok. Sorry for screaming. This is just such a shock to me.**_

_**I understand Ms. Blank, but I called to let you know that Mike was released from prison earlier today on good behavior. I could lose my job for tell you thid, but aftre reading his filing and learning about was going on today with your son, I figured that you should the right to know so can prepare yourself.**_

_**Oh ok. Thanks again for the call Ms. Jones. **_

_**No problem Ms. Blank. Sorry for the news. Try to have a nice day.**_

I hit the end button as soon as I possibly could.

This couldn't be happeneing to me. Mike can't be alive. His parents told me that he was dead. The more I thought about it, it all acually made sense. Since his parents wouldn't let me verify that it was him and they told me that I showed up to the funeral that I would be aressted.

_Oh God! _

_How am I going to tell Tiffany and John._

_How is he going to take the news about Tyler._

So many things were going through my mind right now and none of it was good. When Mike got mad he got violent. Everyone knew that.

Right then and there I couldn't wait till Alanna got better so her and Randy could leave and get away from here. Away from him. Mike hated John with a passion and he hated John's friend just the same. If he knew that Randy's daughter was the one that Tyler was able, he would be pissed. I can't let innocent people hurt because of me. I just can't.

I just looked at my phone for a while and started crying. All I could think about was Tyler. I did was I though was best for him and now him ad parents are gonna hate me even more than they already do.

This is gonna get real ugly real fast.

I wiped away the tears on my face and calmed down before I turned around to see John and Randy in deep conversation. Neither one of them knew that I was watching. As soon as I started walking towards them John and Randy both looked at me. I could tell them both of them were worried about me.

_Oh Man, here we go..._

**XXX**

_**So how do you like that ending?**_

_**What do you think so far?**_

_**Please answer the following questions...**_

_**a.) What is YOUR FAVORITEpart?**_

_**b.) What is your LEAST FAVORITE part?**_

_**c.) What do YOU WANNA SEE?**_

_**I am open for all ideas.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	9. The Threat

**With John and Randy**

**When Kelly leaves to take the call**

**Randy's thoughts**

Both me and John watched as Kelly walked away form us to take the call. I looked at John and he looked just as confused as I was.

She looked so damn sexy with my jacketon and her hair tossled from the wind.

Makes me wonder what she would look like with just my shirt on with bed head.

I shooke the felings out of my mind for the tme being.

"Does she normally walk away from people to take a call?" I asked John while I was watching Kelly.

"Not that I can remember unless she didn't recoginze the number." he said watching her also.

I turned so Kelly could have some privacy. It could just be some from the surgery giving her an update or something. I looked at my watch and read the time.

_12:23 am_

Damn!

It's been almost three days since I got a call from Tiffany saying that Alanna was in the hospital. My heart felt like it was torn out of my chest when so many senerios where running through my mind. I was finally able o get my mind and body under control when Kelly had told me that Alanna need surgery and they just need my signature to go ahead with surgery, since they already a donor. At first I didn't really care who the donor was and didn't even want to know until John had asked Kelly a question in which she admitted that her son Tyler, who was the same age as my baby girl, was gonna be the donor.

"Hey John, I have a question?" I asked him.

"Sure man, What's up?" he said.

"What was Kelly and Mike's relationship like?" I asked him. I wanted to know what it was like for some reason. From what Kelly and Mike said of him, I was glad that the basterd was dead or I would seriously hurt want to hurt him. I don't not know how someone can act so immaturely aftre becoming a parent. I remember the day that Alanna was born and I feld her in my arms for the first time. She was so tiny I was afraid of hurting her. But looking back I wouldn't have traded anything. I loved my daughter more than life itself. I would do anything for her.

So to hear that Mike was that careless whith his own son gave a sour taste in my mouth. Some people in this world should never become parents.

"No offence Randy but that is something that your gonna have to talk wit Kelly about. They only thing I can tell you is that if she does decide to tell you have to promise me that you won't get mad." he told me.

Just from the tone in John's tone already made me mad.

"It was that bad?" I asked.

"It was bad." he told me looking down at the ground and then looked at Kelly who was still on the phone. I looked at John who started telling me everything from how Kelly and Mike got together to the day he lefy to go to college. By the time that John was down telling me I was beyond pissed. But I had promised John that I would keep my cool. It was very hard for me to not start yelling.

I looked back at Kelly who just got off her phone. She just stood there for awhile.

"Thanks for telling me man. I know this can't be hard for you to talk about, but I figured that I could get more from you and when I see Tiffany I'll ask her. I don't want Kelly any more upset than she already is." I told him. John had a surpries look in his face. I never talked about a woman like that. Hell I never even talked about Rachel about that. I loved Rachel I really did, but I lost all my love for her the day when I found out that she would leave our daughter with the baby sitter to go screw someother guy. She died not to long after than. Though I was upset at first because Alanna wouldn't have the mother figure that she needed in life, but I was also glad, someone who put their lives before their children wern't good people.

"No problem Randy." John said "So what are we gonna do now?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I meant about what we supposed to be doing. You know how I was supposed to go get us some changes of clothes before I either lost or forgot my key and before you Kelly started making out a public elevator." John added laughing which made me chuckle. I know what he was trying to do. It was working.

"Oh ok. Well how do you want to do this?" I asked him.

"Well since its almost 1 in the mourning I don't think that there is any places that are opened this early in the morning except drive through. So i just figured that we could go the hotel change and if all three of us are stilll up to it we could grab a bite to eat." John said. "That's if you and Kelly are." John stopped when he looked over at Kelly who was walking over to us. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Kellz, sweetie what's wrong?" I heard John say as he waled over to her. She ran into his arms and started crying instantely.

_Something was really wrong._

"It's Mike." I heard Kelly said.

I looked over a Kelly who had heard buried in John's chest and crying. I looked up to John who had a not so pleasnt look on his face.

"What do you mean Kelly?" I asked her not exactly sure why Mike would be her problem right now.

"I just got a call from a Ms. Stacy Jones who claimed to be Mike's counsler while he was in prison." she said moving her face to where she could not look at me. She head the look of straight fear in her eyes.

"Kellz, what are you talk about. Mike is dead." John said still holding her now rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down.

"That's what I thought to. But they lied John. Your parents they lied. Mike didn't die in that car accident. He was in prison." she said.

"Kelly are sure?" I asked her.

"That he really is alive, I don't know." she said wiping the tears from her face. "But I wouldn't put it past your mom and dad to do something like this. They hate me so much." she added looking up at John. "I'm sorry to say that John. I know that they are your family and all."

"I know Kellz. I wouldn't put it past them either. Do you want me to try to call them and see what they have to say." John asked her.

"Yes please!" she asked him.

"Ok. Stay here with Randy okay. This is wont be long." John told her.

**John's thoughts**

I can not believe this shit. It's been two years after the accident and Mike's so called 'death'.

Why would they lie to me and Kelly about Mike being dead. That was not something to joke about.

I waited until Kelly was wrapped up in Randy's arm before walked from the couple to try to call my parents to see what the hell was going on.

I went through my contacts and found my parents home number. I didn't care what time it was. I would call until they answered the phone.

(Phone rings 3 times before someone answers)

_**Well hello Johnny boy**_

_**Mike**_

_**Yeah big brother how is the wrestling biz**_

_**Ain't you supposed to be oh I don't know dead**_

_**Oh so you have talked to Kelly recently. Tell me how is my slutty ex**_

_**You have a lot of never to call her slutty you ass.**_

_**Whatever John. I guess you got just the news that I am back from the dead**_

_**Why did you and mom and dad lie to Kelly?**_

_**I don't know nor do I care. So Tyler is dead**_

_**How do you know about Tyler**_

_**Mom and Dad. They have their ways. You should know that.**_

_**Whatever. You know Kelly and I put up with alot of shit from the three of you.**_

_**Oh look at you. Being Kelly's knight in shinning armour. How cute.**_

_**You leave her out this Mike. She has nothing to do with war between me and you.**_

_**Oh she has everything to do with it John. She was the reason I got locked up and thrown in jail.**_

_**No Mikie. That was all on you. You shouldn't have been drinking and smoking when YOU went to pick up Tyler.**_

_**Blah Blah Blah. Don't preach to me John. You are not GOD.**_

_**I never said that I was GOD. But you need to grow up.**_

_**Oh you have alot of room to talk John. You fight for a living.**_

_**Well at least I do something with my life which is more than what I can say for you.**_

_**Whatever Johnie boy. You better watch your back. You can tell little Ms. Wanna-Be Innocent to watch her back.**_

_**You better leave Kelly alone Mike. **_

_**Or what John. What are you gonna do? Fuck her again to make her forget all about her problems**_

_**I told you several times. I never had sex with Kelly. And you know that.**_

_**Sure Johnie boy. Whatever you say. Bye Bye**_

Before I could say anything back I heard Mike hit the end button. I looked back at Randy and Kelly.

_This is not going t be good._

Mike is dangerous when he gets mad. Real dangerous.

I can't believe that my own parents told me and Kelly that he was dead. I could help but look at Kelly's face. I could tell by the impression on her face that she knew that Mike was indeed alive.

I watched her sway bit before she collapsed into Randy's arms. I ran over to them as quick aspossible.

I kept hearing Randy calling Kelly's name while shaking her while I was checking her pulse. She was breathing normally. She probably just fainted due to all the stress she has been through over past few days.

"John do you know where Kelly lives?" I heard Randy ask me.

"Yeah, Tiffany gave me their address incase something like this happens." I told him. Randy picked up Kelly like she weighted nothing. Which she probably didn't to him. Guys like us are to lifting weights twice our size while Kelly was probably 110lbs. Maybe. I opened the back door and watch as Randy layed her down in the backseat of our rental car and climbed in to rest her head on his lab. I took my jacket off and folding so she could use it as a pillow.

I drove to Kellz and Tiffs house as fast as I could, which is extremly fast, without getting pulled over. By the time that Kelly had finally woke back up I had just pulled into hers and Tiffs house.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked sounded really tired and trying to get up but Randy wouldn't ket her. "Where am I?"

"We are at your house fainted while we were in th garage" I said getting out of the car. I went to help Kelly out of the door but she refused. Saying that she could walk on her own.

"I can see that we are at my house John, but why are we at my house?" she said hitting me in my arm.

"Well nothing appears to be wrong pshically. What do you remember before you fainted?" I asked her.

We were already in her house and sitting in the front room before she answered my question.

"Everything. Did you get ahold of your mom and dad?" she asked me. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Within a couple minuets later she walked in with some sandwhiches and sodas.

"Sort of." is all I could say to her.

"What do you mean sort of?" Randy asked me taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Well I called my mom and dad's home number and someone answered but it wasn't my mom nor dad. It was Mike." I said looking at Kelly.

"What did he say?" she said no she basically yelled at me. I knew she was scared just by the tone of her voice.

"Just some bullshit like always. Blameing everyone for his faults." I said not want to tell Kelly that he threatned her.

"What else did he say John?" Randy asked me.

"Nothing man I swear." I said trying to not talk or think about it.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, don't you ever lie to me.I know Mike better than anyone else besides you. So before YOU better tell me." Kelly said

It took me a whle to compose myself. I had so much anger going through me right now I just wanted to punch somone. Kelly went to get up to come sit by me but I told her not to. I stood up and walked to the window to try to calm my nerves. I repeatedly rubbed my face. I didn't speak until I was calmed down.

"He threatened you Kellz." I finally told her.

"He did what?" Randy yelled. He got up and started pacing back and forth. It was odd to see him act like this exspecially since he just meet Kelly. But that just shows the kind of man that Randy is. I knew that he had some kind of feelings for Kelly when he got upset when I told him about what happened between Kelly and Mike.

I looked over at Kelly and for the first time since I known her, she looked like she just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. But that wasn't the kind of person that she was. Then all of a sudden she just started laughing.

I looked at Randy who stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her. I did the same.

_What the hell?_

_**XXX**_

_**a.) What did YOU like most?**_

_**b.) What you like the LEAST?**_

_**c.) What do you wanna see?**_


	10. Making Love into The Night

**{*First off I would like to thank **_**VIXXY VAMPIRE**_ **&&** _**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**_ **for such great reviews. And a big thanks to those who read this.*}**

**{*Second off, I ****know**** you that you ****don't like ****Mike && that's okay. I added him ****for a reason****, to which you will ****find out****in the****next 2 chapters*****}**

**Now let's get started**

**With John, Kelly, && Randy**

**At Tiffany && Kelly's house**

**Kelly's thoughts**

I couldn't help but start laughing. I don't even know why I started laughing. This isn't the time. But it was either that or start crying. I'll be damned if I start crying again. I have cried enough over the past two years that I don't know if I have tears left to cry. I looked over at Randy who stopped pacing back and give a 'what the fuck' look. Making me laugh even harder. I then went to look at John. He didn't look to happy and I know that by me laughing wasn't helping either.

"I am glad that you think that this is funny Kellz." John said walking over and sitting on the coffe table in front of me.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It was either that or start crying. So I just started laughing. I am done crying over that asshole." I said looking straight over at John who had a smile on his face.

"No need to apologize." he said grabbing my hand.

"Ok. So what do you wanna do?" I asked him. I knew that he had a plan or something. I looked over at Randy who had started pacing back and forth again. "Randy, are you okay? " I asked him.

"Huh! Oh me. Yeah im fine. I'm more worried about you." he said finally sitting down. Which me feel better. He was making me nervouse walking back forth like that.

"Why are you worried about me for? It's not like Mike can acually do anything to me. Besides he don't even know where I live. Or atleast I hope he don't know where I live." I added.

"Weather you like or not Kellz, me and Randy or here now. We are not gonna let Mike get to you. Both you and I know wat Mike is capable if. I don't want you or Tiffany staying here by yourselfs anymore." John told me. I didn't know what to say.

"Well what do you suggest for me to do, John." I said standing up and walking from the guys. I love John like a brother, but this sudden protectiveness is starting to annoy me. "I am not gonna leave Tiffany all alone here." I added. I couldn't take this anymore. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You two know where the kitchen is if you want to make you something else to eat or of you want to get a drink."

With that I turned away and walked upstairs to my room. I shut the door and leaned against it for a couple minutes befire I walked into my bathroom and started taking my shower.

**With John and Randy **

**In Kelly && Tiffany's living room**

**Randy's thoughts**

"So what do you have planned?" I asked John. He always had a plan no matter.

"What do you mean Randy?" he asked me.

"Don't play me for a fool John. I know you have a plan." I said. I hope I was right.

"Oh course I have a plan. When don't I have a plan?" he asked.

"Well aren't you going to tell me or do I have guess?" I asked. I hated when I had guess his plans. Me and John have been friends since he got drafted to RAW about 5 years ago. He was my best man at my wedding and was their for me and Alanna when Rachel died. I was glad to know that I had him on my side. Between me and him Mike stood no chance. Or at least I hope so.

"It's an easy plan Randy. As soon as Alanna is good to leave the hospital, we will talk Kelly an Tiffany into coming on the road with us." John said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked. "That's your plan, John. That is the dumbest plan you have had yet." I added.

"Yeah your right. Kelly would never leave here. She's to proud." He shot back. "Well fine then Randy, do you have a plan?" he asked me.

"No, I don't have a plan. That is your job. I just go along with them." I said. "I can't believe the one time where we acually need a plan, you can't think of one. Man you must be getting old." I said.

"Hey, I am not getting old. You are only 3 years younger than me. So if I am getting old, then you are getting old also." John said to me.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said. "Ok man. Enough of the games. What are we gonna do?" I asked with a serious tone. I just meet Kelly and wanted to get to know her, there was no way in hell would I let her go because some asshole don't know how to be responsible for his actions. I was not gonna let her get hurt.

"I don't know man. I really don't want to leave her nor Tiffany alone. It's just weird not having a plan. I guess just cause this is acually happening makes it different." he said. I knew John was right.

"Why don't we just stay here with them. That way you can get to re-connect with Tiffany and I can get to know Kelly. It's a win-win situation." I said.

"Oh thank god. I never thought you was gonna quess it." John said.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it. Why didn't you just say it?" I asked him.

"It wouldn't be any fun, and besides I wanted you to admitt that you wanted to be alone with Kelly. And once Alanna gets out of the hospital, I'm pretty sure that you and her won't be alone after that. Alanna will want to spend with the both of and the next thing you know the three of you will be one happy family." he said.

"WOW! Delusional much John. Even though that all sounds real nice. I'm not gonna my nor Alanna's hopes up." I said sitting back down.

"I know man. You and Kelly will be the perfect match. You both have feelings for each." John said looking at me. I could help but chuckle. I knew what he meant and I couldn't blame him. The feelingd that I have for kelly are like no other feelings I have ever had.

"I know that. I am just afraid you know. It's hard being away from Alanna for so long. What kind of relationship can I offer Kelly if I spend more time on the road than I do with my own daughter, John?" I said.

"Look no one can answer that for you. All I can say is that it is between you and Kelly." John said standing up. "Hey, im gonna go back to the hotel o get us some clothes. Is there anything you need from there?" he asked me.

'No not that I know of." I said. "Thanks man." I added.

"No problem. When Kelly gets out the shower, talk to her. I'll call when I leave the hotel. I don't want to walk in see you two having a repeat of the elevator, or doing something else." John said chuckling while walking out of the door. I heard him get in the car and get it started and drive away.

_Alone at last._

I walked around the front room and looked at the photos. John was right, Kelly has always been a cute girl. I stopped as I seen a picture of her, Tiffany and Tyler. Tyler was a cute kid. He had Kelly's nose and hair, but that was it. He must look like his dad. What a shame. I looked around and found another picture of Tiffany and John.

John had a black suit on and had his arms wrapped around Tiffany. Tiffany had a red dress on. She looked real pretty. They would make a cute couple.

I turned around to see Kelly.

She had some black shorts on with a red tank top that covered eveything from her navel up. Her hair was straight back this time. She looked just as beautiful as she did when I first saw her. Maybe more even. I could help but look her up and down. She had some real nice legs. Perfectly toned and tanned. I could tell that her tan was natural and not one you get from the tanning bed. She had a nice smooth stomach. Her arms were toned also. It didn't a genius to know that. She hit me a couple times. The girl had a mean punch to her.

**With Kelly**

**Walking in on Randy**

I walked into my living after taking a nice long hot shower. It felt so good. I felt more relaxed. Not totally relaxed, but as much as I cold considering the circumstances. I looked around and found Randy looking at pictures on the shelves, but I didn't see John. I heard the door shut earlier and a car leave but I didn't know if either John or Randy had left or if they had ordered some food.

"Where did John go?" I asked Randy. I must have startled him becuase I made him jump. He looked calm right now. Which was good. I really didn't want to have to deal with him when he was pissed. I seen what he could do in the ring, and I know that it is different, but I just got the feeling that Randy was one of those type of people that I wouldn't want to piss off.

"He went back to the hotel to get me and him some clothes. John and I decided that we will be staying with you and Tiffany for now." He told me.

_Well Kinda figured that. _Was all I wanted to say. I knew that John would say that.

"Ok. But where are you two gonna sleep?" I asked. I didn't think that him nor John thought about that. I hoped that they didn't know that we had two guest rooms. So I wasn't gonna say anything. Well at least not yet. I was gonna make him beg.

"Well the couch is big enough for one of us and I figured the the chair looks comfortable for the other. Plus its a recliner." Randy said sitting down in the middle of the couch.

_It's now or never Kellz._

I sat down next to him and put my elbow right behind his head. I put my legs on his lap and scooted closer to him. He helped my grabbing my thighs closer to him. Just the touch of his hands on my thighs made my pulse sky rocket.

_He had nice hands._

I put my left hand over his and started rubbing my hand over his. He eventually caught and was playing with my fingers.

"You two don't have to do that. Both me and Tiffany have California King size beds. You could sleep in Tiff's room and John can sleep in mine." I said not trying to give away the fact that I was joking. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let him sleep in Tiffany's room. Not after tonight.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll take the couch." Randy said looking dissapointed. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "What's so funny?" he added smiling, His smie was so damn cute. I just wanted to kiss him stupid. Everytime he smiled his beautiful eyes lit up. A girl could get lost on them. I knew all about it. I was one of them. But hey, I am not complaning.

"You. I was just kidding. You and John don't have to share rooms with me and Tiffany. We have to two guests room that both of you could use, but if ou want to share rooms, my offer still stands." I said.

_Here goes nothing._

I moved from sitting next to Randy to sitting on his lap. The inside of my thighs were touching the outside of jeans. It felt at first but I could tell that he had strong legs. and I couldn't wait to fell them either. I put my arms around his next and rubbed myselg against him.

I must have caught him off gaurd cause he looked surprisd. It took him a minute to realizing what i was doing. At that time he put both of his on hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel him harden beneathe me.

_Oh, I am SO good. _I thought to myself.

Randy was getting ready to say something, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. So I just kissed him. It didn't take him long to take control of the kiss, and boy I was glad.

I was so lost in his kisses, that I didn't that Randy had moved us. Now I was laying on my back on the couch. Both my hands were still around his neck. But that changed just like the kiss had. It from being to slow to being fulled with hunger and need. Randy made his way from my lips to my neck and collarbone. It felt so good to his lips there, all I could was moan. He both of his to grab my legs and wrap them around his waist. As soon as I locked my legs around his waist I arched up into him and I could her him groan. He made his mark on my neck when I felt him bite and suck on the same part. I knew that there would be ahickey there, but I didn't care.

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. I could tll he wanted to do the sme exact thing that I wanted. His eyes were now a dark blue. Filled with lust and desrie, and i'd be lie if I sai that they didn't turn me on.

"Randy, what's wrong?" I asked putting a hand on his chest. Both of us were breathing heavy.

"Nothing's wrong Kel. But before we go any further, I just want to ask you something." he said. He used his index finger to push the bangs out my face. I knew what he was gonna ask me. So I wasn't gonna make him waste anytime.

"Randy, I already know what you are gonna ask and yes, I want this." I said lokking up at him. He had a wicked smile on his that would make most people timid, but not me. It just made me want him more. "Randy, make love to me." was all I had to say.

Everything moved so fast after that. Randy picked me up. I still had my legs wrapped around his waist. I told him which room was mine.

After we got to my room. He unwrapped my legs from his waist and walked back to the door. I was cofused at first, but not after he shut the door and locked it. He walked back to me picked me up and walked ot my bed, where laid me down got on top of me and made love to me through out the night.

Afterwards, Randy rolled to my side and pulled me close and held me until we both fell alseep.

_**XXX**_

_**So what do you think about this one?**_

_**Please answer the following questions...**_

_**a.) YOUR FAVORITE PART?**_

_**b.) YOUR LEAST FAVORITE?**_

_**c.) WHAT SO YOU WANNA SEE HAPPENS NEXT?**_


	11. More Backup WWE Style

_**{*Another thanks to **__**VIXXY VAMPIRE**__** && **__**ANIMAL-VIPER-CENA FAN**__** && **__**YOVILLELOVA**__** for the great reviews*}**_

**With Kelly and Randy**

**About 5 am**

**Randy's thoughts**

I have never been a heavy sleeper, and thank god for that. I was woken up by Kelly kicking me. I sat and turned the light on by her head. Her eyes were still closed so she must be having a bad dream. I put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down.

At first I thought it was working until I went to turn off the light and she bolted up and screamed. I sat right up next to her and tried pulled her in my arms. As soon as I put my hand on her shoulder she jumped and screamed a bit.

"Kelly baby, calm down. It's me." I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Randy!" she said. I could tell that she was scared. I waited until she was calm before pulling her into my arms. I figured that she would pull away but she didn't.

I laid back down and pulled her into my arms. Her head was laying on my should and was in kissing distance of my neck. Her left was laying on my chest. It felt good being here with her. It felt right. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me.

"Wanna tell me about your nightmare?" I asked her.

"I guess." she said. She went on telling me about her dream. I could tell just by her talking about it that she was scared.

"It's gonna be okay Kel. Me and John are not gonna let anything happen." I reassured her.

"I know that." she said moving closer to my face.

She kissed me on the lipsthat made me smile. I returned the kiss back. I pulled her close to me and made love to her again. Afterwards we layed on ours side and she curled up in my arms and she feel fast asleep.

I watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful while she slept. I just hoped that she didn't have another nightmare. I mean it was nice to calm her down and make love to her again, but I really didn't feel like getting kicked again.

I fell asleep watching her sleep.

**With John**

I woke up to the sound my cell phone ringing.

I read the time on the clock and it read 7:30am.

I got up and grabed my cell phone, I looked at the screen to see who was calling me.

_Paul 'Big Show' Wright_

_What is he doing calling me this early in the mourning._

_**Hey Paul, what's up?**_

_**Hey John. How's Randy and Alanna?**_

_**Alanna is fine. I got a text from Tiffany saying that Alanna is out of surgery**_

_**That's good. Wait whos Tifany?**_

_**Tiffany is one of Alanna's nurse. I went to school with her and her sister Kelly.**_

_**Oh ok. How's Randy taking all of it?**_

_**He's doing good. He's with Kelly right now. **_

_**That's cool. Who's Kelly?**_

_**Kelly is Alanna's main nurse. She will be working only with her. **_

_**Oh really. So I take Randy found him a girl?**_

_**Oh yeah. Let me tell you Paul, The Viper, is in love.**_

_**Hey, me and some of the guys plan on coming to visit Alanna in the hospital.**_

_**Yeah, that's cool. What guys?**_

_**Ted, Cody, Paul, Shawn, and Adam. Do you think Randy will mind.**_

_**Nah man. I'm sure he would like it. I know Alanna would to.**_

_**Cool man. We are about 3 hours away. Beside, gives us a chance to meet the Futue Mrs. Orton.**_

_**Ha ha ha ha. That would be nice.**_

_**Yeah it would. He deserves it after all the shit that went down with Rachel.**_

_**Yeah I know Paul. **_

_**So what does Alanna think of this Kelly girl.**_

_**Oh Alanna likes her. She is the one that told me that Randy liked Kelly.**_

_**Really. How did she know that?**_

I filed Paul in Alanna told me and also told him about the kiss and how I had literatly pull them both from each. Paul chuckled the same time I did. We both the same idea.

_**So what hotel are you && Randy staying in?**_

_**We aren't staying in a hotel Paul?**_

_**Then where are you staying?**_

_**At Tiffany and Kelly's house.**_

_**Why are you staying there?**_

_Here we go again. How many times am I going to have to explain this story._

I told Paul about Kelly's situaion with Mike. I told him about his parents lied about him being dead and they when I had called my parents house, he answered the phone and was talking about some bullshit. I even told them how he threatened Kelly. Me and Paul talked awhile longer before telling him that I had to go take a shower, drop off some clothes over at Kelly's for Randy and then go to the hospital to see Alanna. I told Paul to call me when they got to the hotel and I would meet up with them.

As soon as I was dressed and had both mine and Randy's clothes in our rental car, I took my cell iPhone out my pocket and called Randy. I was surprised when he answered. I told him that I was on my way with his clothes. After he told me that he would be waiting for me I hung up.

**To Kelly and Randy **

**Both of them just waking up**

**Kelly's thoughts**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Reading it.

7:30am.

_Damn._

If I didn't have to go to the hospital I wold have hit the snooze button and went to back to sleep, but I couldn't up. As I turned my alarm off, I felt Randy getting up.

I turned around and just looked at him. He had his right arm behind his head, making his biceps bulge. God his arms were so impressive. I remembered last night to both of the times that he made love to me. He held me in his arms. It felt so good. I wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave.

"Mourning Kel." I heard Randy say. I could help but smile. I leaned in to give him a kiss. It felt good waking up in his arms. " I could get used to this." I added chuckling.

"Yeah me to." he said. "So how did you sleep?" he asked me. He had that same sexy smirk on his face that he had on last night.

_If only he knew what he did to me when he looked at me like that._

"I sleep good Randy. Thanks to you." I said giving him a kiss. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I told him sitting up and wrapping a sheet around me. As soon as I stood up I felt the muscles in my legs and thighs start to tighten. I figured I would be sore since I haven't had sex in over two year.

"You okay babe." He asked me.

"Yeah, just a little sore. That's all, but nothing a nice hot shower can't fix." I said walking into the bathroom to take my shower. I didn't want to turn back and see him. I already knew what his expression would be.

_I hope a nice warm shower works._

**Randy's thoughts**

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for Kelly. I figured that it had been a while for her, but I didn't know exactly how long. I know she told John that she hadn't went out since Tyler's accident and that was over two years ago. I should have remembered that. I just thought that she meant went out like a club or something. No way did, I know that she also meant she hadn't sex in over two years.

_Damn I am an ass. I should have asked her if she okay after the first time. _

I hadn't planned on making love to her the second time, it had just happened. She woke up from having a night about Mike and I was trying to comfort her. I was doing good until she kissed me. I lost it then. I have no control with her. I don't regret making love to her, and from the way she was reacting, I was sure she wasn' ither. I just should have been more careful with her.

I was pulled out my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I got up and got it out my pants pocket. I looked at the screen to see who was calling and seen that it was John. So I answered. He told me that he was on his way from the hotel with our things. I told him that I would waiting or him in the front room. He told me that he had some news, but it wasn't about Alanna. After I hung up I pulled my pants back and tried to find my shirt. I had a bite mark on the right side of chest and claw marks on my back, all from Kelly. I don't think she would be to happy with me if John were to see them. I found my shirt laying on the floor in front of the mirror. I couldn't help but look at the bruise on my chest, and start smiling.

I put my shirt on and walked out of Kelly's room. I stopped by the bathroom door and told Kelly that I was gonna be in the living room waiting for John to bring my clothes. I heard her say okay and she told me that she would be out in a bit. I told her not to rush and that I would make some breakfast.

I walked down stairs and started making breakfast. I made scrambled eggs and cooked some toast. I found some bacon in the fridge and cooked that to. The bacon was alomst done when I felt Kelly wrap her arms around my waist.

"Breakfast smells good babe." she said into my back. I felt her hangs go under my shirt and trace the claw marks on my back. "Thanks for making it." she added.

"Your welcome Kel. I figured I could do something while you was in the shower." I said. I waited until the bacon was done and put it on the plates and turned off the stove before I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. I gave her a quick kiss before pulling her over the table and helping her sit down. I noticed tat she winced when she sat down on the chair. "Did the shower help with the soreness?" I asked her.

"Yeah, a little. But not all the way." she added. I watched as she moved around to get comfortable. I walked to the front room and got a pilliow for her. I walked back into the dinning room pulled her back out of the seat put the pillow down and told her to sit. "Fell better babe." I asked her.

"Yes, I do thanks." she said giving me a kiss. She waited until I sat down before she started eating. I watched her while she wait.

_For a little girl, she sure can eat._

And that alone made me smile. I hated when a girl was to scared to eat because she was to afraid of losing her figure.

**Kelly's thoughts**

"So what time is John supposed to be here." I asked Randy taking a drink of my orange juice.

"I don't exactly, he just said that he was on his way with our clothes." he said to me.

I could tell that he was shocked that I got done before him. But in my defense, he had more food on his plate than I did. He probably thought that I was thr type of girl to barely eat anything. He didn't know that when I was hungry, I could eat. I just thank god that I can keep my figure. As soon as Randy was done with his plate and drink I got up and took both of our plates and cups into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

Randy must have been in a hurry, because as soon as I turned around he had me in his arms and was kissing me. This was different than the rest. He just kissed me. He put his hands on the counter behind me.

We were interupted by a car door slamming and then somone knocking on the door. Me and Randy walked to the front, while Randy opened the door, I sat down on the couch in front of the tv and went through my BlackBerry. John was indeed here. I watch as he handed Randy a suitcase and a duffle bag. John had the same stuff. I got and showed John the room that he would be staying in.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna take a quick shower real ok." Randy told me. He gave me a kiss on the lips and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door and I heard the shower head turn on, I looked around to John who smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him. I couldn't look at him or I give it all away. John, Tiffany and now Randy were the only people who could read me like a book.

"Oh nothing. So what did you two DO last night.?" he asked me chuckling.

I was about tell him some lie when my cell started ringing _Pretty Girl Rock _by _Keri Hilson. _

I didn't have to look at the screen to know that it was Tiffany calling me. I was silently thanking her and giving me a reason to not answer John's question.

**XXX**

_**a.) What did YOU like most?**_

_**b.) What you like the LEAST?**_

_**c.) What do you wanna see?**_


	12. Mike vs Randy

_**Ok readers listen up. This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. The Mike and Randy confrontation.**_

_**{*fyi: Lana is Alanna's nickname*}**_

**With John, Tiffany, Randy, && Kelly**

**At the hospital**

**In Alanna's room**

**Kelly's thoughts**

"So Tiffany, how did surgery go?" John asked Tiffany.

"It went according to plan. Just like I told you." she told John. "You know John, you keep worrying your gonna get frown lines and start to look older than you already are." she added.

Both Randy, Alanna and I started laughing. Which in return made Tiff and John laugh. I was shocked that no one came in trying to see what was going on.

"Ha ha ha ha. You think you are really funny don't cha Tiff." John said with pout.

"Well duh Uncle John. Evryone laughed didn't they." Alanna said. Making us laugh even more. Alanna was only six years older, but she was smarter than she looked.

"Yeah I know Alanna. I was just kidding with Tiff." John said looking at the little girl.

"Well your not as funny as Tiffany." she said back.

'Oh really. That hurt my heart Lana." John said putting his hand over his heart acting like a little kid.

"Oh grow up John. Your a big boy, you can handle it." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Why do I have to grow up. Lana doesn't like when I act all grown up. She says that I am not fun." he said winking at his goddaughter.

"Well that is the truth. When you get all serious, no one wants to be around you." Randy added.

"Hey, wat is this. Pick on John Cena day?" he asked looking at all of us in the room.

"Yeah pretty much." Tiffany said.

"So Alanna, why don't you tell daddy what I told you about who will be coming to see later today?" John said looking from Lana to Randy.

"Who baby girl?" Randy asked.

I looked from John to Alanna. The little girl was so happy and she looked really good. When John, Randy, and I got to the hospital we was able to talk to the doctor who did the surgery. Me and John left Randy to talk with him privately. I went to find Tiffany while John went and sat with Alanna. Tiffany had went home with Kim and slept there. I was glad when she told me that. I filled her in about everything. From both of the kisses to me and Randy. I didn't want to tell her about Mike but she was my sister and had the right to know. She was pissed just like I thought she was.

"Uncle Ted, Uncle Cody, both Uncle Pauls, Uncle Shawn, and Uncle Adam. Was that all Uncle John?" she looked at John after saying that.

_Great. _I thought to myself. _That's all I need is more testostorne hanging around me. Like Mike planning who knows what isn't enough. _

I just hoped that they were okay.

"Really. Who do you know?" Randy asked John.

"Well Big Paul called this mourning and asked me about you and Alanna and said that they were a few hours away and was gonna come by and see how you two were doing." John said looking from Randy and then looking at me.

_Great. He told them about me and my problems. Oh boy, this situation is gonna get real ugly real fast._

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I got a text. I didn't recoginize the number.

**Hey Kelly Kelly. Seen you with your new boytoy yesterday. Must I say pretty impressive. To bad for his little girl though. Come down to the parking garage. By yourself Kelly. If I see John or Tiffany or your new boytoy, his daughter won't be so lucky. And don't try anything, I'll know if you do. Love M.**

I knew who it was from. I looked up at John and Randy and Tiffany none of them payed any attention to me. Thank god. I grabbed y purse and pretended to look around for it.

"Oh man." I said out loud getting the three's attention.

"What's wrong Kellz?" John asked me.

"Oh nothing just forgot something in my car. I'll be right back." I said standing up. I gave a Alanna a quick hug and told her that I would b right back. I took my purse with me. Mike didn't know that I had a can of pepper spray in my purse. I quickly put it in the sleeve of my shirt. I was glad that I decided to wear a long sleeved.

The walk from Alanna's room to the elevator was short and quite, It didn't take long for the elevator to come up. I pressed the button to go down. I know that I shold be scared, but im not. I don't know why.

The ride was quicker than usual, which made mad. Today of all the freaking days its picks today to go by fast. I walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage. I didn't know where to go so I walked around to John and Randy's rental car and pretended like I was looking for my keys in my purse.

I knew after I turned around that Mike was behind me.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked turning around to face him. He has changed alot over the past two years. He must have woked out alot more. He wasn't as big as John or Randy, but he looked like he could still do some damage.

"You know what I want Kelly. Don't play dumb with me." he said getting my face.

"If I had known what you wanted, I wouldn't have asked stupid." I shot back. I even surprised.

"Wow. Look at you, Kellz. All grown is it because my dear older brother isn't here to defend you." he said. "Wait, does your new lover know that you cheated on me with my own brother."

"First of all, I neer slept with John, so drop it. And second of all leave John and Randy out of it. This is between you and me. No one else." I added. I wanted to smack him, but I waited, I needed to know what he was up before I did anything that could put me or anyone else in harms way.

"You see Kelly. That's where you are wrong. This does have to do with John. You see if John hadn't left none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have started drinking and doing drugs." he said.

"You were doing drugs long before John even left dumbass." I yelled at him. I knew I shouldn't have said that when I looked into his eyes.

I thought that he was gonna walk away but I was wrong. He backhanded across my face. He must have caught me off garud cause I fell straight to the ground.

"I wasn't lying to you bitch." he told me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back up. I went to spray pepper spray in his face but it wasn't in my hand anymore. It had fallen out whenI fell to the ground. I had no other choice. I spat in his face. I didn't until after that my mouth was bleeding. "You bitch." he said before puching me in the face again. I once again fell to the ground, but this time I was smart. I had my phone on my right hand. I was glad that I had speed dial on my phone. I fit the two button and hit the call button. I hoped that Mike wouldn't see my phone.

**With Tiffany**

John, Randy, and I were in a deep conversation outside of Alanna's room. Shortly after Kelly, Alanna had fallen asleep. So we left the room, so we wouldn't wake her.

"Where did Kelly say that she was going to again?" John asked sounding worried.

"She said that she forgot something in her car. Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean she left something in her car. She didn't drive her car here. It's still at your house." Randy said shooting up out of the seat.

"Randy calm down. She probably just went to the rest room or something." I said. I knew that it was a lie. It had been almost 20 minutes and the rest room was across from Alanna's room.

John was about to say something when he was intrupted by cell phone. It was Kelly's ringtone _Sexy Bitch_ by _DJ Leah(Girl Version)_

"Oh, hush guys it's Kelly." I told them as I answered the phone.

I didn't even get a hello in when I heard heard Kelly crying. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I heard Mike's voice. He was rambling on about something and I heard Kelly scream again. I quickly ended the call before I could scream.

"John, Randy you better get to the garage right now." I told them with tears in eyes.

"Why? Tiffany what's wrong with Kelly?" I heard John ask me.

"It's Mike. I don't know what's going on. I just heard him say something about making her pay and she scream and kept crying." I told them.

I told them where the stairs were and that if they hurried they could be there in two mintues. I watched as John and Randy ran down the hall.

_Please dear god. Let them get to Kelly in time. Don't let Mike hurt her._

I said. I had to sit before I feel.

**Back with Kelly and Mike **

**In the garage**

I know Tiffany had answered her phone and heard what was going on. I was releved that Mike hadn't seen my cell.

I felt Mike's hand grab me by my neck and pull me up again.

"So, what are you gonna do now Kelly? No one's here to protect you." he said. He moved his hand from my next and grabbed my hair. He pulled my hair back and looked at my neck. All I cold was close my eyes and try to break free of him. I knew what he was looking at. I never let Mike bite nor give me a hickey while we dated. And for him to see the one Randy had giving me less than 12 hours ago infuriated him.

"Well look what we have here Kelly. Is that a hickey from your new boytoy. What was his name, oh thats right, it's Randy." Mike said. He pushed be back into the car and this time my back hit the mirron on th passenger side. I knew that I was gonna have a bruise later. "You know. I seen his daughter. She really is pretty. Looks just like her daddy. Poor thing. To bad she won't be around long enough to get to know him." he said.

"If you ever come nar her again, I swear Mike I will kill you myself." I told him. I was able to kick him in shin. I trid to get away from him, but it was no use. He grabbed me by my hair again and thrw me against a nearby car. I rolled over to back.

_Well that was a mistake._

I felt Mike hovering over me. I kicked and clawed and screamed. But that didn't do me any good. He put both hands around and startd chocking me. I though I was going to pass until I hard some footsteps and I hear Mike groaning in pain. After that I couldn't tell you what happened because I fainted.

I had woken up a whil latr in a hospital room. I was confused at first. I tried sitting up but then a sharp pain went through my back and I knoew that something was wrong. I let out a silent scream because of the pain, and that's when I felt a pair on me. I didn't know whose they were at first becaus I had my eyes closed from the pain.

**Randy and John**

**Just getting to the garage**

**Randy's thoughts**

It didn't take me and John that long to get down to the garage. We looked around to se if there was any signs of Kelly or Mike.

"Do you see her man?" John asked me.

"No man. But do you remember that Kelly had said she had to get something out of the car. Lets go check by the car." I said.

John got a bit oh a head start before I did, but I was able to catch up. We turned the last corner, and what we saw made me want to kill someone.

Kelly was on the ground crying holding her back, while Mike kept kicking her. Then he rolled her back onto her back and started chocking her. Kelly was fighting back. She kept kicking and scratching at him.

_That's my girl. Come on Kelly keep fighting him._

I got to Mike first before John. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the car.

"How does it fell you bastard. You wanna put your filfty hands on my woman. try putting them on me." I told him, and this dumb ass took the bait.

He tried to take a swing but I was to quick for him. I punched him in his face like he probably did to Kelly. He fell to the ground, and gave me the opportunity to kick him quite a few times.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here and threating MY WOMAN and MY DAUGHTER, then you go putting your hands on her again. What did you think was gonna happen, you could come back and get away with it all. Well, guess what not gonna happen." I said right in his face.

"What are gonna do Randy? You and I both know that if you touch me you could be fired as a wrestler. So why don't you run along and keep playing house with your slutty Kelly and your daughter. Yeah, I know you have a daughter Randy, and let me tell you she sure is pretty." Mike said to me with a smirk. I punched him again. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You see Mike, thats where you are wrong. I love wrestling, but I love my daughter and Kelly more." I told him.

I took a couple steps back and waiting until he was on his hands and knees then I punted him. Like I did to guys in the ring. I still didn't care if he wasn't a wrestler, he should of thought of that before he hit Kelly. I was gonna make him regret this day. I just stood there and watched him.

I looked over at Kelly was still on the ground knocked out. I got even more angrier. I went back to hitting Mike.

**John's thoughts**

Randy went for Mike while I went to Kelly. Randy was handling Mike fine just on his own. I heard more footsteps and looked up and saw Ted, Cody, Paul L., Shawn, Adam, and Paul W., running this way.

I looked back at Randy who was now beating an unconscious Mike. I had already called Tiffany and told her to get someone down her for help.

Ted and Cody ran over to Randy and tried to get him to calm down. They were having trouble holding him back. I don't blame them though. When Mike had talked shit to Randy about Kelly and Alanna, he unleashed the Viper. But this was different than the one in the ring. He was more deadly.

I heard Tiffany yelling and looked up to see her, another nurse and doctor. Tiffany pulled me away from Kelly and told me to help with Randy.

The cops were already there and was dealing with Mike. Some paramedics came and took Mike to another hospital, in case he got out of his room to look for Kelly. The cops were getting everybodys statements. I could tell that Randy was stilled pissed, but he was more calmer. the police wasn't going to press any charges against Randy. He went with Tiffany to go check up on Kelly.

Me and the guys decided to wait until after everyone had left.

"So, I am ust gonna take a weird guess and say that, the guy that Randy almost killed was that Mike guy?" Paul W. asked me.

"Yeah it was man. Thanks for showing up when you did." I said. I looked at Ted and Cody, they both had pissed expression on their faces.

"What the hell happened down her." Ted asked.

I told them everything I told Paul on the phone this mourning. I even told them how he threatened Alanna and Kelly right in front of Randy.

'Man, you should have told us Paul. Now I feel bad for trying to get Randy away from him. Mike deserved everything he got and then some." Cody said.

I was shocked that he would say that. I would have expected it from Paul L, Shawn, and Ted; since they were also fathers.

"I hope Randy doesn't get fired man. I know how much wrestling means to him." Paul L. said.

"Yeah me to, man." I said.

After we was done talking went to back into the hospital. They guys wanted to see Alanna first, so I took them there. After that I went to find where they had taken Kelly. I felt my phone buzz again. So I reached into my pockets and check the screen. I had a text from Randy. He told me that had taken Kelly to get some exray, still hadn't woken up, and that's what the doctors were afraid of. He gave me the room she was in.

As soon I got to the room, I found Tiffany sitting in one of the chairs in waiting room.

"Hey Tiff. Hows Kelly?" I asked sitting down next her.

"She has a cracked ribbed, a busted lip, and a concussion. She's gonna have a nasty bruise on her back and probably one on her jaw. Other than that she is fine. Nothing to serious." Tifaany was crying and I don't blae her. Mike roughed Kelly pretty good, but she was lucky this time. Last Mike roughed her up, she was in the hospital for almost a week. I knew what was runnign through Tiffany's mind. I pulled her close to me and held her in my arms.

'Hey calm down. Kelly is gonna be just fine." I said trying to calm her down.

"I know she is John. I just can't help it. Why does this have to happen to her? I am her bigger sister, I should be the one getting hurt. Not her." she said looking up into my eyes.

Tiffany had green eyes while Kelly had blue eyes. Tiffany's blonde hair was lighter than Kelly's also. Thta was the only difference between them. They could almost pass as twins if they really wanted to. Even though Tiiffany is two years older than Kelly.

I looked back into her eyes and pulled her head towards mine as I kissed her. I figured she would pull back or not move but I was wrong. Tiffany shocked me by kissing me back. I can't believe that it took me this long to kiss her. About a minute later we heard the door to Kelly's room open up and that was what made us pull apart. We both looked at the door to see Randy looking at us.

_**XXX**_

_**a.) What did YOU like most?**_

_**b.) What you like the LEAST?**_

_**c.) What do you wanna see?**_


	13. The Aftermath

_**{* Heads up only 2 more chapters to go before this story is ended. In those last two chapters I will be doing some jumps.*}**_

**With Randy and Kelly**

**In Kelly's hospital room**

**Randy's thoughts**

I paced back in the waiting room waiting for a doctor or someone to tell me Kelly's condiction. Tiffany had bandaged my nuckles. They were bleeding from me punching Mike so many times. Tiffany told me to go up and see Alanna, and I did just that. She had asked me what happened and all I told her was that Kelly had gotten hurt. She cried for a little bit before reassuring her that Kelly would be okay. Not to long after that John came with all the guys and my mom and dad. I was shocked that my parents were there. They told me that they would stay with Alanna if I wanted to while I went to check up on Kelly. I stayed and chatted with the guys, Alanna, and my parents for awhile before I got a text from Tiffany telling me that Kelly was now in her room, and gave me the room number. I gave a my daughter, who had asleep a kiss on her forehead and telling her that I loved her. My mom and dad said that they would stay with her. Me and guys left them with Alanna to go check up on Kelly.

As we got into the waiting rooms, I saw Tiffany pacing back and forth. As soon as she seen us she ran into John's arms. I knew that the guys were watching them close. Who wouldn't. They all know how Tiffany is. John would constantly talk her all the time. Hell for the longest time, we thought that he was making her up. I knew John wasn't the type of guy to lie, but he all thought it was weird since we never meet her nor had seen her personally. Just the pictures that John would show us.

"Randy, she is still asleep but you can go ahead and sit with her. For awhile. We will wait out here for you." she told me. Then she told me what the doctors had said. She had only one cracked rib but quite a few brusied ones and a concussion. I knew she would have a big bruise on her back from being thrown into the car. The doctors also said, that if she waked up in the next two hours then she could be released within 24 hours maybe sooner. It just depends what happens.

"Thanks Tiff." I said walking to Kelly's door and walking inside her room. I shut the door all the way and went down to sit by her side. The right side oh her jaw had a nasty bruise, the same with her arms. I pulled the chair right up next to her and grabbed her hand and held in between both if mine. Her hands were small compared to mine. I wasn't complaining. She had nice soft hands. I went to back to when I was holding her after the first time I had made love to her. She placed her hand on my bare chest and it felt good.

_Come on baby, you have to wake up. You can't leave me just yet. I just found you and there is no way I am letting you go. Alanna loves you. Maybe more than I do. Which is alot. You have to get better. You can't let Mike win. _

She must have heard me because she started moving. I looked at and seen her open up her eyes.

_There are those beautiful baby blues._

**Kelly's thoughts**

I opened my eyes and tured my head. I was surpried to see that thos hands belonged to Randy. He looked worried and mad at the same time. I don't rally blame him. I was surprised that he was here.

My mind went back to when Mik had threatened Alanna.

"Randy, where is Alanna, is she okay?" I asked, or at least I tired to. My voice was a bit scrachy thanks to almost being choked to death.

"She's fine Kel. Tiffany is fine. I am fine, and so is John. Don't worry about us baby." he said told me. He was sitting next me. I felt safe here with him. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"My back hurts. Along with my face and throat." I said. "What did the doctors say?" I asked looking up at him.

"That you will have to stay here oever night. You have a cracked rib from being thrown into the car several times. Your lip was busted and you have a concussion and that's it." he said. "You were lucky that John and I got to you in time." he said.

"What happened to Mike?" I asked him.

"He won't be bothering you anymore babe. I can tell you that." he told. "Let's just say that out the two you, he got the worst of the deal."

'What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you watch wrestling at all?" he asked me.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you remember back when I used to punt people in the head with my shin?"

"Yes."

"Well I kinda sorta punted Mike in the head. And, well let's just say that he won't won't be the same after." Randy told me.

"What else did you two do to him?" I know John and I know Randy. I knew that they would not let Mike off that easy. Exspecailly Randy, since Mike had threatened Alanna.

"Look Kelly baby, please don't worry about that. He can't hurt you anymore okay. Me and John made sure of that." He told me kisssing the top of my head again.

"Ok. Thank you Randy. For coming to help me out with Mike. I know this wasn't what you signed up for when you came here for Alanna." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Kelly. That's the past okay. We here in the present." he said again. Pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"Tiffany and Randy are sitting outside in the waiting room, do you want me to get them." he asked me.

"Can you send Tiffany in first. I know that she is gonna want to have a private conversation with me. Besides, me and her have something to talk about." I said.

"Ok. Do you want me to leave you two alone.?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Why don't you go check up on Alanna." I told him.

"Ok. I will sit in the waiting room with John. I went and seen Alanna when they took you to get an exray. She was falling asleep and was with my mom and dad." he told me.

"Oh ok." I said. I looked toward the window and was shocked at what I saw. Well, not exactly shocked. John was kissing Tiffany.

_Awww. They are so cute together. _

"Hey Randy, look out the window." I told him. The more I talked, the better my voice was sounding. It still hurt, but I didn't care. Randy looked out the window and chuckled.

"Well isn't that something." he said chuckling. "Now, I get to break it up and make fun of him." he said with a smile on his face.

"Come on babe. Let them be." I said laughing. Randy started smiling and I was glad for that. He hadn't smiled since I got up.

"Aww come one. Can't I just pester him about it just once, like he did with us?' he said pouting.

"Alright. Just once though. But only pester John." I said. "Okay."

"Yay. Thanks babe." he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

He opened the door and looked at John and Tiffany and kept smiling. John and Tiffany seperated and the look on both of their faces were so cute.

_I wonder if Tiffany told John yet?_

Randy told Tiffany that I wanted to see her. Tiffany turned and placed another kiss on John's lips. He was shocked. Hell even I was shocked. She never did that sort of thing.

I watched as Tiffany walked into my room smiling. I waited until she shut the door before I said anything.

"Okay Tiff. You have some explaining to do." I told her.

I listened to Tiffany telling me what happened. "And before you ask, no I didn't tell him that I liked him." she added.

"Why not? You both like each other, what's the big deal?" I said confusded.

"It's just that I am scared. I mean come on, Kellz. It's John we are talking about. He was by best friend when we were teenagers. What if he don't like me back. I don't want to risk losing his friendship. Well even though our friendship has been rekindled. But still." she said to me. I don't think that she heard me say that they both liked each other. "Wait, did you say that we both like each other?" she asked.

_Oh thank god that she realized that. I really didn't want to have to repeat myself._

"Yes Tiffany I did. I don't see how you two can see it." I said.

"Well not all of us are you Kellz. And speaking of you, what's going on with you and Randy. I seen that hickey on your neck, and John told me about what happened in the elevator." she said.

_Damn John and his back. I wanted to talk to my sister about this. But then again I wasn't surprised. John coulld be worse than most girls when it came to gossiping. He always said that it was fun to know what was going on. Leave it to him to make it sound like a game. _

So I spilled all the beans about me and Randy to my big sister. I even told her how I had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and how Randy made love to me again.

"Awww. You two are so cute together? Wait are you two even together yet?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet. I think we are. I mean he talks to me like we are, so I am assuming we are." I said. I got alittle depressed about not knowing if me and Randy were a couple. We hadn't really talked about it. That was gonna have to change.

We talked for about different things after that. Not to long after that Randy and John had knocked on the door and asked if they and some guests could come in.

"Yes." I said. When they said guest I thought was it was just one person. I was wrong. There were 6 other guys with them.

_They must have been the guys that Alanna was talking about. _

John came over, hugged me and asked how I was doing. After I told him I was good, he quickly introduced the guys to me.

We all sat in my room for the next few hours just talking about random things. Somehow we got on the subject of wrestling. They had a pay per view coming up soon. John and Randy were in a triple threat match against Sheamus for the WWE title. They started making jokes about John had called him a human jar of mayo on national televesion and we all started laughing. I couldn't laugh because it hurt to much. I put my hand to my ribs from the pain.

"Kel, are you okay?" Randy asked me siting next to me and putting his hand over my hand tat was resting against my stomach. It felt their. Since the only mean did that was when their girl was pregnant, and since I wasn't pregnant, it felt weird.

I pulled my hand away quickly and looked up at everyone. They all were looking at us. Ted and Cody looked at us and then started whispering to each other. Paul and Shawn were smiling and looking back and forth at me and Randy. Paul and Adam were talking with Tiffany and were paying no attention to us. I was glad for that.

"I'm fine Randy. It just hurts to laugh. I'll be fine, if you all stop making me laugh." I said. Randy looked at me and then smiled. He looked over at Ted, Cody, Paul, and Shawn, then quietly started chuckling. He leaned moved my face to look at him and kissed me softly on the lips. I knew he was trying to be careful and touch any of the bruises, and that made me smile. He was about to kiss me again when his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and cursed.

"Shit, babe I gotta take this. It's my boss." he said while getting up. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and then wwalked out of the room.

**With Randy**

**Out in the waiting room**

**On his cell phone**

_**Hey Vince**_

_**Dont hey me Orton, what the hell just happened?**_

_**What are you talking about Vince.**_

_**I just got a call from the St. Louis police saying that you and John got into a fight some guy in a hospital parking garage over some chick.**_

_**Look Vince. That's not exactly what happened**_

_**Then tell me what happened. I don't know wheather to suspend you two are fine you two. I can't fire because not only are you two still under contracts but you and John are the best. If fans learned that I fired you two, they wouldn't be to happy. So lets just cut to the chase and tell me what the hell happened.**_

I told Vince the whole story. I told him about how Mike was John's brother. I even told him that he threatened my daughter. Vince was a family man himself. I know he would do anything to protect them. Just like me.

_**Damn. The girl Kelly, is she okay?**_

_**Yeah, she is. John and I got to her in time before Mike could do anything more.**_

_**Good. She was lucky to have you two there. So how is your daughter.**_

_**She is doing great. Her surgery went smooth and the doctor said that they can release her by the end of the week.**_

_**That's good. So are you gonna bring Alanna and Kelly to the par-per-view this Sunday?**_

_**If Alanna is feelling okay then yeah she is going and I don't know about Kelly, I haven't asked her yet. But are you gonna be there.**_

_**Well you want to better hurry up. I want to meet this girl. And yeah I will be there? Why?**_

_**Why? You talked to Paul didn't you, and about sunday, I have to ask you something.**_

_**Yeah, he called me and told me about you two after Show talked with John.**_

_**Yeah figured. I thought we done with being in high school.**_

_**Randy, come on you know Paul. He can't keep secrets, hes worse than Cena.**_

_**Yeah true speaking of them. I better go. They alog with Shawn, Show, Ted and Cody, are with Kelly and her sister.**_

_**You left your girl in there with the guys. **_

_**Well, Yeah. But John's in there. **_

_**Yeah good point. Well I'm gotta get off here. I have a meeting in a few. See yuo sunday Orton.**_

_**Yea, see ya then Vince.**_

Vince and I hung up the phone around the same time. I didn't ask him what I wanted because I was afarid that someone would over hear me and start rumors. I hated it when people wouldn't stay out my personaly life. I remember some years ago when I had a storyline with Stacy. People thought that I was acually dating her in life also, but it wasn't true. Me and Stacy were great friends, but that was it. I put my phone back into my pocket and walked ack to Kelly's room. I heard every laughing and decided not to even knock. I just walked in. It went dead silence and I looked straight to Kelly. I could tell that she wanted to laugh, but was trying to not.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing Randy." John said.

"Yeah right. Nice try. Now will you tell me what is so funny?" I asked. I walked over to where Kelly was and gave her another kiss. She moved and patted the seat next to her. I didn't want to say no so I say right where she wanted me. I gently pulled her to where I would have my right arm around her back and her head would be in the crook of shoulder. Like it was last before I made love to her the second time.

"Shawn and Paul were telling about the prank they did on you John a couple months ago with the strippers." she said. I looked at her and she started laughing. I could tell she was pain, but apperently she didn't care.

_That's my girl._

'So Randy, what did Vince want?" Cody asked.

"Oh he just called and asked what happened. He got a call from the police here saying that me and John got into a fight with Mike." I said.

"Hey I didn't get into a fight. You was the one who kicked his ass and then punted him." John said.

"Duh John. I was there. I told him that. He just wanted why side of the story. Oh and he asked about Alanna." I said. "And Kelly!' I added. I looked at Paul L and noticed that he started whistling and couldn't look me in the face.

"Wait, why would he ask about me?" she asked me. "Ohh, never mind. Paul what did you tell your father in law." Kelly said loking over at Paul.

He looked at me for some help.

"Don't look at me man, your the one who opened your mouth." I said.

Paul told Kelly that he was sorry for telling Vince, but Kelly said that she didn't have a problem with. We sat in her room for a little bit longer before the guys said that they had to leave. They all gave both Kelly and Tiffany a hug. John and Tiffany also left. Tiffany was getting tired and John said that he would take her home. So that left me and Kelly alone. I was still sitting next to her on the bed and holding her.

"Randy, can I ask you a question?" she said. I looked down at her to see that she was looking back up at me.

"Yeah Kellz." I said. She had me kind of worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What are we?" she asked me. "What I meant is what is going on between us, are just exploring this, or are we a couple. Normally, I wouldn't ask this question, but Tiffany asked me earlier and it hurt not to know the answer to it." she said.

"Well I thought that we were a couple after last night." I said.

"Oh ok." Kelly said laughing. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. I was gonna talk to you about just now anyways. Just one question?" he said.

"Yeah, what's that Randy?" she asked me.

"Kelly Marie Blank, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Why Randy Keith Orton, I thought you'd never ask." she said kissing me.

About an hour of talking a docotr came in and said that Kelly was doing good and said that he would relase her tonight. I was glad that I had asked Tiffany earlier to go home and grab a change of clothes for her. I wanted to take her home, but she insisted on going up to see Alanna. She also told me that she wanted to meet my parents, and she did. My mom and dad loved her. We sat there almost all night talking about anything and everythign that came up. Around 10 my mom told me to take Kelly home. Kelly objected at first, but my mom had insisted and finally after all the hugs and kisses, We stoped by a fast food joint and got us something quick to eat before getting home.

I was laying in Kelly's bed flipping through channels when kelly came out of the bathroom. She had one of my wrestling shirts and from what I can tell, no bottoms.

_Man, she is gonna kill me tonight._

She crawled into bed and layed in my arms. We talked for a while about today when she started kissing me. I knew what she wanted and she sure was making it hard for me to say no.

"Kelly baby, we can't. Not tonight." I said trying to get her to stop. Nothing was working. She climed on top and started moving herself up down the length of me. I tried a couple more times to stop her, but after a while I just gave in. I let her control everything because of her back. But she must have taken some pain pills becuase she wasn't acting like she was in pain. After wards. She layed back into my arms.

"Kelly, baby." I said kissing her forhead.

"Yeah Randy?" she said.

I continued to look into her eyes. "I love you." was all I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "I love you to Randy." she and kissed ne again. And for the second night in a row I made love to her twice.

_I could get used to this._

_**XXX**_

_**a.) What did YOU like most?**_

_**b.) What you like the LEAST?**_

_**c.) What do you wanna see?**_


	14. Dates, Released, & Accidents

**3 Days Later**

**3rd person POV**

Its been 3 days since Kelly was realesed from the hospital. Both of the girls quit their jobs at the hospital after finding out that Sharron had been the one who helped Mike find Kelly.

Her brusies and injuries were feeling better than expected. Her and Randy had offically became a couple the next day. Tiffany started screaming and jumpiing up and down when they told her the news. Then Tiffany spilled the beans about her and John's date.

Today was Tyler's funeral. Kelly had been silent through out most of the day, and didn't get any sleep. Randy did everything he could to help her, but he knew that she wanted to be left alone. She didn't even sleep in their bed that night. She sleept in Tyler's room and hugged his bear that was giving to him by Tiffany. Before they went to the funeral Kelly wanted to go visit Alanna in the hospital.

She liked going to see Alanna in the hospital. Alanna reminded Kelly of Tyler, and that always smiled. She knew that even though Tyler was now gone, his spirt lived on in Alanna. Tyler's service was held at a small church not to far from Tiffany and Kelly's house. Randy and John never left Kelly and Tiffany's side. They both sat by their girls and held them into their arms. The only time that they let two of them alone was when they went to the podium and talked about Tyler. Kelly's speech didn't last long before she started crying. Randy didn't waste anytime walking up to her and made her come sit back down. Then Tiffany talked about how she loved Tyler, and all the fun things they did together. Then Tiffany asked John if he wanted to say anything. He looked at Kelly and she nodded her head and telling him that he could. John didn't alk much. He just talked about how he wished that he had the chance to meet him. A couple people talked after that. After the service every went to a restuarnt and ate. Kelly and Tiffany barely ate anything, but after being convinced by the guys they finally ate something. They stayed until, they was the last people there. Randy and John had taken the girls back home to finish paking their stuff. Kelly was moving in with Randy and Alanna, while Tiffany was moving in with John.

**2 Days Later**

**That saturday**

**Alanna being released from the hospital**

It's been 2 days since Tyler's memorial. Kelly wasn't fully back to being her oldself, but she was getting better. John and Randy were being careful around her. They all had gotten into argurement last night. Tiffany had taken John to stay at a hotel to give Kelly some room. Randy said that he would stay here with. Randy and Kelly had talked all night about what was wrong. After getting her to calm down, Randy had conviced Kelly to call John and apologize. She did with any hesitation.

**Kelly's thoughts**

I was lying in my own bed for the first time since Tyler's service. I couldn't bring myself to leave Tyler's room. They only thing that was left in there was the bed. Everything else was gone. Just like the rest of the house. All the pictures were down and had been moved. All the furniture stayed because my Aunt Trish and Uncle Chris were moving in here. Randy had conviced me to call John and apologize for things that I had said to him earlier when we fought. I knew that I was wrong and had no right to sya those things, but I couldn't help it. My emotions were geeting the best of me. I waited for Randy to come back to the room with my cell. It was in my purse in the bathroom.

I smiled when he walked back in. All he had on where his boxers. He had the body of a God, and man did he know how to use it. His tattoos that covered his arms made him look dangerous and gave him more of an edgy look.

"Heres yuor phone babe." he said handing me my phone. He got in bed and sat next to me. I dialed John's number and hoped that he would answer the phone. Thankfully he did.

_**Hello**_

_**Hey John, it's Kelly**_

_**Oh, what's up?**_

_**Randy told me to call you and apologize, so I am.**_

_**Oh, well your not gonna mean it then don't waste your breath**_

_**I mean it John, I wouldn't have called if I didn't. I was out of line earlier**_

_**Look Kellz, it's alright. I know these past couple days haven't been the best for you.**_

_**No they haven't been, but that doesn't give me thr right to treat my friends the way I did.**_

_**Ok, not gonna argue with you there.**_

_**Oh thank god. I really don't wanna fight no more.**_

_**Yeah me either. Well I got to go do sme things with Tiffany.**_

_**Ewww, John don't tell me that. I don't wann know that.**_

_**Oh my bad. **_

_**Like always**_

_**Yeah pretty much. Bye Kellz**_

_**Bye John talk to you soon**_

_**Oh and Kellz, Love ya**_

_**Awww! Love ya to John.**_

Both John and I hung the same time. I put my phone on the charger which was on the night stand next to my side of the bed. I rolled back into Randy's arm and just laid there. It felt good to be in his arms. I missed laying next to him when I was sleping in Tyler's room, but i need my distance. SInce he came into my life, I have been distracted by him. It wasn't his falt, I don't think that it was anybody's fault. I wasn't complaining though. He had been my rock through all of this, when he didn't have to. He never left my side during Tyler's survice. He had been here for me and I was tahnkful for that. I leaned in to give Randy a kiss. What started out as slow and pasionate, turned into hot, hunger and fast. I hadn't had sex with him for the past 5 days, and felt like a lifetime. I was glad that Tiffany and John had left to rent a hotel room. I knew what they had in mind, they same thing that me and Randy was doing. Randy and I probably only gotten about 2 hours of sleep. Which since tomorrow was gonna be a long wasn't good. Alanna was getting released from the hospital. Then we was gonna head down to Flordia were both Randy and John have a pay-per-view to go to.

**Alanna's release date**

**To Randy && Kelly**

**3rd Person thoughts**

Randy and kelly were waiting with Alanna in her room for eith John or Tiffany to call and say that they were at the front waiting for them. John went to drop off their rental car, and Tiffany followed in Kelly's SUV. Kelly had bought it shortly after Tyler had turn two years old. The guys were glad that she had it, because it was one of those cars with a third row seating, They had decided that Alanna would have the 3rd row seat all to herself. In case she wanted to lay down and go to sleep, while the adults would take turns driving. John had called Randy and told him that they were outside. Randy and Kelly were already on the first floor when they got the call, so it didn't take them long to get to the SUV. SInce John and Tiffany were already in the front seats, they had decided to drive first. Randy sat behind Tiffany since he had more room for his legs, and Kelly sat behind John. It was about 10 minutes into the drive when Kelly had fallen asleep.

They were about 3 hours away from there destination when they woke Kelly up. She looked behind her and Randy to find Alanna playing with the dolls that her Tiffany had gotten her. They stopped at a small family diner to get something to eat. Kelly had ordered more than her usual since she was hungry.

"Dang Kellz. Hungry much." John had said teasing her.

"Well yeah, since I didn't get to eat breakfast." she said looking at Randy.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Well, lets just say that I was a little distracted." Kelly told John, but was looking at Randy.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Randy said making Kelly blush.

Thankfully Alanna had went to the restroom. Kelly was gonna take her, but Alanna had wanted Aunt Tiffany to take her. Alanna had been calling Tiffany aunt since John told her, that him and the blonder were dating. Alanna had been happy about that and started rambling on about having more girl time with Tiffany and Kelly.

"Oh. Eww. That was something I did not want to know." he said making a weird look on his face.

"Well, you did ask John." Randy said.

They stopped their discussion as soon as Tiffany and Alanna had come back to the table. They finish their food, John paid for it, then they hit the road. This time, Randy was driving and Kelly was in the passenger seat. John say behind Kelly, while Tffany sat behind Randy. Alanna as still in the back. She had fallen asleep not to long after they started driving again. Which was nice because they got to have some adult talk time. Randy and John had talked about their jobs and why they became wrestling. Then the girls told them why the decided to become nurses. Tiffany had always wanted to become a nurse, but not Kelly. She wanted to be a teacher, but couldn't because of getting pregnant. They were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't realize that they were Flordia and was heading to the hotel were all the WWE wreslters were staying at. It had taken them awhile to find at first because Randy had turned left in stead of right. Kelly and John were making fun of him until they got to their seperate rooms, that were right next to each other. John and Tiffany were sharing a room. While Randy, Alanna and Kelly were sharing another room.

**John && Tiffany's date**

John had taken Tiffany out on a dare. John took her to his favorite little italian resturant. Tiffany didn't know what to order because everything had sounded so good, so John ordered for her. They had ordered their dessert to go, because John had other plans. He took her to the beach and that was where they had eaten dessert. Tiffany was glad that Kelly had insisted that she one of her swim outfits under her dress. After dessert, they walked around the beach and talked and they both confessed to each other how they felt in high school. John held Tiffany in his arms as they watched the sun go down over the sea. They finally made it back to their hotel roo around midnight. There John spent most of the night making love to Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff, can I ask you a question?" John asked her. She was curled up in his arms with her head right above his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of it.

"Yeah." she said.

"What do you think would have happened if we had told each other about our feelings for each other?" he asked.

"I don't know John. I would like think that we would be a happy couple and have a family. What about you?" she asked him.

John smiled when Tiffany mentioned having a family. He couldn't wait for the day to become a father.

"I don't know either babe, but we are together now. That is all that matters." he said kissing Tiffany's forehead.

That's how they both fell asleep. With Tiffany wraped up in John's arm.

**Randy, Kelly, && Alanna's date**

Okay, so it really wasn't a date, but that doesn't matter. Randy took Alanna and I to the nice family resturant down the street from the hotel. Alanna ordered chicken fingers with honey mustard and a lemoade to drink. Kelly ordered a cheeseburger, while Randy had orderd a steak. They talked and acted like a family. People were staing at them, but neither Kelly nor Randy paid them any mind. Kelly knew that they were satring because of Randy, but that didn't bother her. They talked and played with Alanna until their dinner arrived. Alanna had fun playing with her chicken fingers, but she was still eating them. Everytime Randy would look away Kelly would take a peice of carrot from his plate. Either Randy wasn't paying any attention, or frankyly he didn't care. She hoped that it was a bit of both. Alanna wanted to get dessert, at first he said no until Kelly whispered something in his ear. Alanna had gotten a ice cream sunday, with chocolate and strawberry syrup; whipped cream and a cherry on top. Kelly had a dutch apple pie with vanilla ice cream and carmel syrup. Randy had some chocolate cake. Which made Kelly laugh because Randy wanted to eat everyone else's but his own.

After they was done, they had walked to the park. Randy was carrying Alanna with his right arm, while holding Kelly's hand with his left. They were stopped a couple times by Randy's fan asing her a picture or an autograph. Then Kelly went to holding Alanna and watched as Randy interacted with his fans. After a few photographs and autographs, Randy had stopped and said that he needed to get back to his family. His fans left him after wishing him luck on his match tomorrow. The rest of the walk to the park, was nice. No one else had bothered them. Alanna wanted to get on the swings. She made Randy push both her and Kelly, who sitting next to her. They laugh and played for awhile. Kelly took Alanna to the slides and held her in her lap while they slid down. Randy meet them at the bottum with a camera. Kelly forgot that Randy had asked her if he could borrow it. She didn't mind though. Alanna said that she was getting and wanted to go back to sleep, and that's what they did. Randy had laid Alanna down and read her a quick story while Kelly was taking a shower. Kelly took over reading the story when Randy went to take his shower.

By the time he got out, Alanna was asleep and Tiffany was laying in their bed and was aleep also. He walked to Alanna's bed and kissed her goodnight. He then walked over to his and Kelly's bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled her close. She wasn't fully asleep because she rolled over and gave a kiss.

"Did you have fun today?" Randy asked looking down at Kelly.

"Are you kidding me. Of course I did. It wore Lana out. Even I am kinda tired." she said snuggling into Randy's chest.

"Yeah me to. Night Kell. Love you" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Randy .Love you two." she said. She fell alseep instantly.

**The Next Day**

**The Pay-Per-View**

**Kelly's thoughts**

Me and Tiffany both sat in Randy's lockers room and watched the match between John, Randy, and the current WWE Champion Sheamus. Alanna was with Randy's parents. They wanted to take her shopping for Randy's sister birthday. It was weird watching Randy and John 'hate' each other on tv. Even though I knew that it was only scripted, it was still weird. Randy was control for awhile before Sheamus kicked him in the face with his book on the outside of the ring. Then he picked him up and did his signature move on Randy, making him go through announcers table. I held my breathe. Randy wasn't moving. Sheamus kept looking at Randy and smirking. He paid no attention to John who was right behind him. John was able to get Sheamus in the STFU. Sheamus had no choice but to tap out. John won the match and was crowned the new WWE Champion. The camera men went back and showed Randy. He still wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. They showed a replay and they showed that his neck snapped back. I started to cry. I got up to run out to be by his side, but was stopped by Ted and Cody. I was so caught up in the match that I didn't even notice that they must have came in. The guys must have asked them to stay with us. Just so we wouldn't worry. But they didn't help any. They kept showin Randy. The paramedics were now with him and they put the neck brace on him. He finally had opened his eyes, which was a ood sign. But it didn't help my worries.

About five minutes later John came into the dressin room saying that they were rushing Randy to the hospital. Ted and Cody dragged me with them, while John drove Tiffany. Ted called Randy's parents and told them what was going on. When we got to the hospital Ted told Cody to take me in and find out what's going on, he said that he was gonna park the car. He didn't argue any, and neither did I. John and Tiffany got there shortly after we ot there. We were all in the waiting room. John and Tiffany were having a conversation. Ted was on the phone with his wife and daughter, while Cody was tryin to calm me down. I kept walkin back and forth biting my nails. I heard my name bein called so I turned around and saw Alanna running towards me. I bent down as she jumped in my arms. I held her closely trying not to cry in fron of her. That's when I saw Randy's parents.

We all sat out in the waiting room talking. The doctors came and told us that Randy had suffered a severe neck and shoulder injury because of how he hit on his neck and right shoulder, and that we would need surery to repair it. He would need five to six months to heel from the surgery and rehab, and durin that time he wouldn't be able to wrestle at all. The doctor said that we could see him now, but only two people at a time. I told his mom and dad to go see him first, and that I wuold go next. They looked at me weird until I told them I didn't want him to see me this way. I was so scared that even with Alanna in my arms I was shaking. They both hugged me and said that they would take to long.

His parerents stayed in there for awhile. They waited until he was awake and resposive to come get me and Alanna. His dad held the door open for me, and shut it after he saw me sit Alanna down next to Randy on his bed. She crawled in his lap and he told me to sit next to his non-injured arm. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was in pain, but his facial expression, he looked happy. I knew he was since he had his daughter in his lap.

"So how are my two favorite women doing?" he asked looking up at me.

"Randy are you kidding? You just got injured and you are worried about us. You must have hit your head harder than you thought." i said chuckling. Which in return made him chuckle.

"Well yeah I hit my head Kell. And my neck and my right shoulder. Or did you not see my match babe." he said grabbing my hand and stoking the back of it with his thumb.

"Yeah I watched your match, and next time you have come and sit with me, where gonna have a problem." I said squeezing his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he said trying to look all innocent, which wasn't working. But he did look sexy as hell.

"Yeah sure. You should be thankful that Ted and Cody got to your dressing when they did. They held me back from coming out to the ring to check on you." I said. I was alomst in tears again. I can't believe that I am about to cry again. He was good. Well he was injured, but he was gonna be okay after surery and rehab. It was't nothing really knew to him. He has been injured before. He knew what to expect, but I didn't. I should have sat with some of the other wrestler's wife instead on just with TIffany. It would have been easy to compose myself. Since this was my first time, there I didn't know what to expect. When I saw what happened my heart stopped. The only other time I felt like that was when I got the news about Tyler.

I know that me and Randy have said that we love each other a couple times, but not I knew that I meant it. I knew that he meant it to. Exspecially after what he did to Mike for me.

_Yeah, that's right, I am in love with The Viper himself; Randy Orton. He was all mine._

We talked awhile loner until Alanna fallen asleep in her fathers arms. I offered to take her home, but Randy wanted me to stay. He asked his parents to take her with them. Of course, they said yes. I could tell that they loved spending time with Alanna, and while we was in the waitin room, his mom had told me that anytime me and Randy wanted to be alone, just to call them. They told me call them mom and dad now. Alanna had talked to them about me and they said that they was glad that Randy had found someone like me. They knew that Randy loved me, anyone could see it just by the way we looked at each other. They had said the same thing about Alanna. They even told me that Alanna wanted to start calling me 'mommy'. I wasn't sure what to do, but I told them I would talk to Randy about it. Aperently he already knew that, ehich made me a little upset that he didn't brin it up, but then again, I couldn't really blame him. We talked about Alanna, but we never talked about that. But we would tonight.

**In Randy's hospital room**

**With John and Randy**

**Randy's thouhts**

I love my parents, I really do, but they tend to hover to much. It was nice being alone with my daughter and my girlfriend for a change. Alanna was on my lap and starting to fall asleep, while Kelly was sittin next to my good arm, holding my hand. When I fell on my back the way I did, all that went through my mind was Alanna and Kelly. Being with them, loving them. I love my career as a wrestler, I really do. But I love my daughter and Kelly more. It was an odd feeling to have. Never since I started wrestling had I met a women like Kelly. Part of me thought that Alanna gettin sick, was a sin from God. He sent me to her.

I kept looking down at my dauhter who was falling asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to have my baby girl in my arms.

"It looks like someone is tired. Let me take her to the hotel." Kelly said reaching Alanna.

"No, no. That's fine. I can have my parents take her. They done asked to anyways, and I said yes." I told her. "Now look babe, don't be upset. Please."

"I'm not upset. I'm just shocked." she said.

"Why's that?" I said. Not exactly sure what she meant. "Did they say anything to upset you?"

"What no. It's not that. It's just I figured that you would want her here." she said.

"I do want her here, but she is falling asleep. Both you and I know how uncomfortable these chairs and beds are. Besides, I'm sure that she is tired of hospitals." I said. "Besides we have to talk. With no interuptions." I added.

"I know. I'm sorry, but after your accident I'm a still a little on edge." she said. I knew she was still worried about what happened. I took a pretty bad hit out there.

"No need to apologize babe. I don't blame you. You haven't had the best couple of weeks." I said.

"That's no excuse. I'm sorry babe." she said leaning in and giving me kiss.

Now I had both of my girls in my arms. I will never let me go. No matter what happens in my life. I knew that I needed to talk to Kelly when my parents told me that Alanna wanted Kelly to be her 'mommy'. I wanted to see what Kelly wanted first before I did everything. I knew that she loved Alanna like she was her own daughter. They were so good together. I remember when we stopped to et something to at on the way here. Kelly and Tiffany wanted to take Alanna shopping for awhile. Just a girl thing. Of course Alanna agreed. Both John and I agreed also. It was nice that Alanna now had that important female role that she needs in her life.

I woke Alanna and let her know that she was going to be spending the night with her grandparents just for the night so me and Kelly could talk. I gave her a hug and kiss goodnight, telling her that I love her. She did the same. She then went to Kelly and did the same thing. She whispered something in her that made Kelly chuckle and look up at me.

_Now what?_

I watched out the window of my room as my dad picked Alanna up. My mom was right by his side. They stopped by John and had a quick chat with him. Both John and Tiffany gave a now sleeping Alanna a kiss goodbye. John and Tiffany came in and chatted with me and Kelly for awhile, before they left. I was glad that John had the won the championship, even though I was still pretty upset that I ot hurt. It wasn't supposed to go down like that. Something went wrong, but it's not like I was complaining. I ot to spend more time with my two favorite women.

Now I was finally left alone with MY woman. It felt so good to call her mine. I patted the seat next to me, where she was sitting before she had gotten up. She came back and sat down next to me. or should I say tried to. I pulled her to me, wrapped my good arm around her and started kissing her. I was glad that she kissed me back. I would have thought that she would say no, but she didn't. I pulled away before the kiss got out of hand. That was all we needed, to have one of the nurses to come walking in on me and Kelly. Though know that John would love that.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked me.

"It's about Alanna." I told her. I looked up at her and saw it in her eyed. I didn't know if my mom had told her what she told me, but now I was sure she did.

"Oh about wanting to know if she could call me 'mommy'" she said.

I knew that this woud be a touchy subject for her since its been almost a week since Tyler's service, which is why I wanted to talk to her alone about it.

"Yeah it is. I know that this is a touchy subject for you. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone about it, and that's why I was sure that my mom gave you a heads up about it." I told her.

"Yeah, she told me when they first got here with Alanna. I shocked at first, but I kept thinking about it and I have an answer for you." she said. She didn't have an expression on her face, so I couldn't read and try to fiure out her answer.

"What do you think? I understand if you don't want her call you that." I said. I was telling her truth. I would understand, I would be heartbroken about it, but still. I can't make her want to, only she can do that.

_**XXX**_

_**{*Okay, I know that this was not my best, but I had so many things to cover, **_

_**&& this is what I came up with. Hope you liked the cliff-haner.*}**_

_**a.) What did YOU like most?**_

_**b.) What you like the LEAST?**_

_**c.) What do you wanna see?**_


	15. The Wedding

{*_**Sorry for such a long wait for the last chapter. I have been real busy the past week && didn't have time to write.*}**_

_**{*So here it is. The last chapter.*}**_

_**{*My next story will be a Kelly/Cena story*}**_

_XXX_

**1 Year Later**

**John && Tiffany's Wedding**

**Kelly's POV**

"I can't believe that you are getting married today." I said wiping tears off my face.

Tiffany looked so beautiful in her dress. She had a strapless floor length dress. It was all white except for a soft pink color ribbon around the waist and tied into a bow at her back. The top of the dress was beaded. It looked heavy and to be honest was. I was the maid of honor, of course. Who else could it be. My dress was the same color as the ribbon and was also floor length. It looked like something Aphrodite would wear. Well that's the lady and Tiffany said. It wasn't a strapless though, since it tied around my neck.

"I know, me either. I still remember when me and John first got engaged." she told me.

Which was 6 months ago.

_~Flashback~_

_John had the night off from wrestling and had surprised her. Randy had just been cleared to wrestle again from his injury, and had wanted to go and celebrate. Alanna had wanted to spend the night at andma and grandpa's house. So we all went out to dinner. Just me, Tiffany, Randy, and John. _

_I was the only that had known what John was planning. He wanted to take Tiffany that day and have a girls day with Alanna also. So we went to the spa, got all of hair and nails done. Tiffany got the frech-tipped nails. I got the same except for tips being white, they were pink. Alanna just got her nails painted a light purple. Then we went shopping for the perfect outfits. I got a pink one sleeve dress. On the sleeve, had a shiny silver butterfly clip. It came to just past my mid-thigh, at Randy's request. He didn't like me showing off to much leg. Tiffany had gotten a dark purple dress. It had small straps on it to hlod it up. It scrunched up in the middle of the front. She looked beautiful. _

_It was real hard for me not to tell her why we getting all dressed up. Every time she asked me, I just said that it was Randy's idea, since he was at 100% again. We took Alanna to Randy's parents and chanted with the for awhile. I loved going over there and talking with them. Three months after I had moved in, they had wanted me to start calling them mom and dad. It was weird at first, but aftre a while I got used it. Randy was at John's house getting ready, while Tiffany was with me at mine and Randy's getting ready. I didn't want the guys to see our outfits until we got to the resturant, because if they did, well we wouldn't be making it there on time. _

_We meet up with the guys at the restaraunt at 7:00 pm. The guys were already there when me and Tiff got there. The looks on the guys faces when we got there were simply priceless, which made me and Tiffany smile. _

_We sat at a booth in a private room at the guys request. But come to think of it, I think it was more of John's request. When news broke of them two moving in together, John's fans kept asking him who she was and what she looked like, but he wouldn't say. I knew from persoal experience that John never liked his personal business out in the open. There were some things he would talk about, and then there where things that he didn't want his fans to know._

_Me and Tiffany had sat in the middle with John sitting on Tiffany's left and Randy sitting to my right. He sat and talked about how things were going. John talked about how the guys at work were missing Randy and couldn't wait for him to come to back. John waited until after we ate dinner before pulling him and Tiffany out of the booth and stood in front of Randy and I. _

_Randy had his left arm wrapped around my shoulder and was messing with my hair, whie his right arm was holding mine and was in my lap. Every once in a while he would let go of my to rub his up and down my legs. I knew what he was trying to do, and it was working. That was the reason I had gotten this dress anyways. I made him stop after a while. _

_"Tiffany, these past six months have the best in my life." John started out saying. "I love you so much." he added. He looked at me and I handed him the little black box. Tiffany looked at me and I couldn't help but smile and nodded towards John. He then got on one knee and opened the box. Inside was her engagement ring. It had a big diamond ring in the middle with smaller diamonds aound it and around the front of the band. "Tiffany, baby. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tiffany had started crying and jumping up and down. _

_"Yes." was all she needed to say. John had slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. I couldn't help but smile and felt the tears in my eyes._

_"You okay Kell." I heard Randy asking me._

_"Yeah, im fine. Just happy for them." I said. After John and Tiffany stopped kiss, thats when me and Randy stood and offered our congradulations. _

_"You knew about this didn't you?" Tiffany asked ne when I went to hug her._

_"Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't have a clue?" I said chuckling. We turned to look at the guys who kept play hitting each other. _

_"What are they doing?" she asked me laughing. _

_They must have heard us because they ended up stopping. Tiffany went back into John's arms and Randy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me._

_"Randy was mad because I had Kelly help me instead of him." John said laughing._

_"I am not mad. I was just upset that you didn't ask for my help." he said. I looked at Tiffany and we both started laughing._

_"Well I asked Tiffany because she is Tiffany's sister after all. She would know her best." John said back._

_"So, you still could have asked for my help." Randy said with a pout look on his face. _

_"Maybe you could help me and Kelly plan the wedding." Tiffany said to him._

_"What! Oh no no no. That all you Tiff." he said. 'I don't plan any weddings. That's the brides thing, but thanks for the offer." he added. We stayed for a little while longer before all deciding to go home. _

_~End of Flasback~_

It had been an amazing night. I knew that Tiffany loved telling that story. Who wouldn't. I was surprised that me and Tiffany was able to get the wedding planned and set in 6 months. I looked at myself in the mirror one more more time, before we left the dressing room. I rubbed my hand over my stomach again. I was surprised that Tiffany hadn't asked me what I was doing. If she caught doing it again, she would start asing some questions that I did want to answer right now.

"Kelly are you okay?" Tiffany asked turning around to look at me.

_Oh shit. I got caught again._

"What, oh nothing." I said. "Are you ready to go?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am ready, but we have another 15 minutes before we have to get leave the room." she added putting her freshly manicured hands on her hips. "Don't lie to me Kelly. That is like the 1ooth time today that I caught you rubbing your stomach." she said. "OMG, are you pregnant?" she asked.

_Damn. Well there goes that secret._

"Yes, but don't tell Randy yet. I just found out today." I told her. She walked over to me and hugged me with tears in her eyes. I started tearing up myself.

"I won't tell him, but you have to tell him. You can't keep it a secret." she said.

"I know that dn im not keeping it a scret. Im gonna tell him after the wedding." I told her.

"Why wait?" she asked me.

"Today is your wedding, Tiff. It's about you and John." I said.

"So, I want you to tell him. Right now." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I watched as she walked to the door and opened it. "Tiffany, what are you doing?" I asked her.

I stopped when she called Randy in. I knew what she doing after that. I watched as Randy walked into the dressing room. He looked good in his tux. His tux vest was the same color as my dress. I couldn't help but laugh when I remember when I told him what color he had to wear pink. He had acted like a little a kid that day.

"Randy, Kelly needs to talk to you about something." she said. "Alanna sweetie, come with me. Mommy and Daddy need to talk about grown up stuff." Tiffany said picking up Alanna and going to the room next door to talk to John's parents and the other 2 bridemaids.

Randy's sister Becky was one of the bridemaids and John's sister-in-law was the other. I don't know her all that well, but she was really nice. Her and Tiffany got along real well and I was happy for her. Today was the day for new beginings. John and Tiffany were becoming a family, while Randy and I were starting a new one.

We waited unitl Tiffany had left before either one of us has said anything.

"Kelly baby, what's wrong?" he sked me.

"Randy, you might wanna sit down." I told him. He looked at me weird at first but the sat down. I could tell that he was scared. Hell, I was scared to. We had been together for a year and not once had we talked about having kids. So i didn't know what to expext from him. I wanted to wait until after the wedding efore telling him, but Tiffany didn't want me to tell him today.

"Randy, there is no easy way to say this. So im just gonna come out and say it." I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

"Im pregnant."

**Randy's thoughts**

_Im pregnant_

That's all that was going through my mind. I could hear her words over and over again in my head. I wanted to run over to hear pull her into my arms and swing her around but I couldn't. One, becasue she was pregnant and that could harm the baby, and second was because she and Tiffany would have killed me if I had ruined Kellz hair.

I looked at her and could tell that she was scared. I don't blame her. We have been together for a year now, and had been the best year of my life. She was there for me when I was injured at helped take of both me and Alanna.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, im sure. My doctor called and confirmed it today." she said.

I watched as she looked down at the floor and put her hands on her stomach. I stood up and walked in front of her. I moved her hand from her stomach and replaced it with mine. She looked at me surprised and was about to say something before I cut her off with a kiss. I could tell that I had caught her off guard because I heard her gasp and hesitate a minute before responding to me. It was a short kiss and had meant to make her calm down.

She looked at me confused at first. I just smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug.

'Randy, say something please." she said to me.

"What do you want me to say Kell?" I asked her.

"I don't know say something. Im freaking out inside. I don't know what to do. We never talked about having kids." she said.

"Im freaking out to Kelly. Am I surprised about the baby, yes." I said.

"Are you happy about the baby Randy?" she asked me.

"Yes Kelly, I am happy about the baby." I said. "I kinda figured you were pregnant a couple days ago, but I didn't want to say anything. I was waiting for you to tell me." I said.

I could tell from the look on her face that she was shocked about it.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"I said that I thought you were, not that I knew. I was pretty sure though. And how did I know, well you had all classic symptoms except for the mouring sickness." I told her.

Which was partly true, but was exactly ture. The first time that I thought it was a couple days ago when I we was playing in the pool. We were foolin' around and when I went to touch her breats she hissed abit. She told me that she was about to start her period. But after that all the signs just kept coming.

"Well why didn't you ask me about it?" she said.

"Like I said, I was waiting for you to tell me. I didn't want to get my hopes up about you being pregnant." I told her.

"You wanted me to be pregnant. Randy, did you plan this?" she asked me.

"No , I didn't plan on getting you pregnant Kelly, I swear. But when I realized that you might be, I was so happy. Yeah, I know that we never talked about it, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want anymore."

"Oh ok." she said. "So when do you want to tell John." she asked me.

"Well, im pretty sure that Tiffany is going to want you to tell him before they go off onto their honeymoon. So tell him at the repection." I told her. "He's going to be so happy." I told her.

We heard a knock at the door and turned to see Tiffany walking in with Alanna.

"So Randy, are you happy?" she asked me.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed the topped of her head. "Yes, I am. How does it feel becoming a aunt. Again?" I asked her.

"It feels good." she said. "Don't worry, I haven't told Alanna yet. I figured that you and Kellz would want to tell her together." she whispered in my ear making me chuckle.

Then John's dad came in and told us that it was time.

Alanna went first as the flower girl follwed by my sister and Cody, who were now dating. Then John's brother and his wife. Then it was mine and Kelly's turn. She looked so beautiful that I didn't want to take my eyes off her, but I had to.

"You ready Mommy?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes I am Daddy." she said back.

The wedding went by fast to me,b ut only because I kept looking at Kelly, and not paying any attention to the bride or groom. I knew that I would get hell from John later on but I didn't care. She was glowing and I was pretty sure that everyone knew why. I wanted to take Kelly hom and make love to her after she told me that she was pregnant with out first child. I knew what I had to do next. I had to ofically make her mine. Yea sure we were dating, but I wanted to get married. I want her be called Kelly Orton and not Kelly Blank. Exspecailly with a baby one the way.

Before I knew it the wedding was over and Tiffany was Tiffany Cena. I clapped when the preacher pronounced them man and wife.

**1 Year Later**

**3rd Person POV**

The past year has been the best for the two couples.

When Kelly and Randy had told John that Kelly was pregnant he was happy. The first thing he asked, was if he would the godfather of this baby to.

John and Tiffany had went to Hawaii for two weeks for their honeymoon.

Alanna was happy about being a big sister. She would constanly put her ear to Kelly's stomach and talk to the baby.

Kelly and Randy had gotten engaged and married two months after John and Tiffany's wedding.

Randy had taken Kelly to _The Rooftop._ Which was a resturant for romance since it was literatly on the roof and had a beautiful veiw of downtown and the sunset.. He had the entire rooftop closed just for them. Kelly was surpriesed that Randy was able to plan all this in two months. They didn't go on a honeymoon since she was pregnant, so they decided to wait until after she had the baby to go.

Kelly and Randy were surprised to find out that Kelly wasn't pregnant with one baby, but she was pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy. Which made Alanna happier. She couldn't wait to play dolls with their little sister and brother and have tea partys. They waited until aftre the babies were born to give them names. Alanna and Randy wanted to the boy to named aftre his father. Which was fine with Kelly, she loved calling him Randy Jr. She named the girl Madaline. Randy loved the name and so did Alanna, which gave her the nickname Maddie. John and Tiffany were made the twins godparents at Randy's request. He also mad Tiffany, Alanna's godmother also. Both twins had looked like Randy. The only thing they got from her was, Madaline had Kelly's blonde hair and lips, while Randy Jr had gotten Kelly's nose and ears.

At John and Tiffany's wedding anniversary, Tiffany annouced to everyone including John that she was expecting their first child soon. John was exstatic and started talking about setting up the nursey and everything.

When it was time to find out the sex of their first child, John was happy to find out they were having a twin boys. They decided that first one orn was to be named John Jr, or JJ for short, and the second one would be named Tyler Keith Cena. After his uncle and cousin. John and Tiff's twins, looked exactly like John. They looked nothing like Tiffany. Which was fine with her.

**Years Later**

As the years gone by, they all stayed close friends. Kelly had adopted Alanna and offically became her mom, which made Alanna happy. Alanna was a good older sister to the twins. She helped change the diapers and was taught how to prepare their food.

When the twins turned 5 Randy had decided to quit wrestling against Kelly's wishes. John had quit wrestling when Tiffany had their twins. He wanted to help raise the kids and said that he couldn't do that if he was constanly on the road.

Neither John nor Randy had regretted quiting wrestling, even though everyone kept asking if they would return just for a match, they said no.

_**XXX**_

_**{*So, what did you think of the story?*}**_

_**{*What was your FAVORITE part of the story?*}**_


End file.
